A Mysterious Girl
by MontyGirl
Summary: A mysterious woman comes in the life of the NCIS team. How is she related to G Callen? How is she related to Marty Deeks? Will she change their lives? How many secrets is she hiding? And what happens when the team discovers some of them? Will she put their lives in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you like my first story… leave me a review… lots of love and kisses… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

It was early in the morning. There were no active cases, so Sam and Kensi were sitting in the bullpen, Callen was in the gym and Deeks was late, as usual.

- "Good Morning everyone"

Both the man and the woman of the team were standing there, staring at the stranger that has just entered the building. She was not tall, but not short either. Long dark blonde hair, was up in a messy ponytail. Slim jeans, plain, white t-shirt and black leather jacket were completing her look. "_Who is she?" _Sam thought, before standing up to face the mysterious female.

- "Mr. Hanna, Ms. Blye, let me introduce you Detective Marty Smith, Las Vegas Police Department liaison officer with LAPD," Hetty announced.

- "Thank you Hetty, I can introduce myself," the young woman told with a small cute smile.

Both agents now were looking at each other with eyes widened.

- "You thinking what I am thinking?" Sam almost whispered.

- "Aha" , Kensi nodded

- "You guys gonna tell me what you're thinking or you are too amazed by my awesomeness that you can't even breathe?"

- "So Kens….we have a same name"

- "Check"

- "Same position"

- "Check"

- "Obviously the same humor"

- "Check"

- "Tell me about it"

- "Sam I am curious, is something wrong with all the liaison guys?" Kensi asked in amusement.

- "Talking about me? Morning guys," a certain blonde detective almost sang in his way to his office, until his caught a new figure that now was staring at him. Her eyes were so known to him. _He knew this girl? _She was young and beautiful (well not as his Kensi) and she look so tough and strong and meanwhile so innocent.

- "Hi, I am…," he finally said

- "Marty," she told while shaking hands

- "Yeah, how you know?"

- "No you didn't understand. I am Marty"

- "No I am Marty"

- "No I am"

- "Nooo…."

- "Okay kids, STOP" Sam yelled more in amusement than in frustration.

- "Miss Smith, let me introduce you Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD liaison officer with NCIS," Hetty made the recommendations.

- "Oh, so you are Marty my alter ego? Now this makes sense"

- "What?" Deeks adopted his interrogative look. _I didn't even manage to drink coffee this morning what they are trying to tell me?_, he thought.

- "Detective Marty Smith, Las Vegas Police Department new liaison officer with LAPD"

- "Okkkk Kensalina seems that we are going to Vegas"

- "Actually, we would be an awesome team you know," she whispered ignoring the hostile glare from Kensi. _Hey girl, relax. I am not here to steal your man, _she thought.

- "Definitely"

- "You are obviously really handsome, I am obviously irresistible. We should go undercover together. Smarties Marties team or something like this you know," she giggled.

- "Definitely," he laughed.

- "Oh now you ran out of other words, Deeks?" Sam said in amusement.

- "Definitely"

Kensi just rolled her eyes. This woman is so dangerous se thought. Meanwhile Callen came out of the gym. _No way_, he thought as he heard that certain female laugh.

- "Mr. Callen let me…," Hetty didn't finish her sentence.

Marty turned and gasped:

- "G?" she almost yelled and her eyes widened as she saw the man that was right behind her

- "What are you doing here?" he shouted with anger that the rest of the team rarely heard in his voice.

**End of Chapter 1. I know it's quite small, but I hope the next will be more extended. What do you think? Tell me your opinion and you can also make recommendations for the plot. Excuse my mistakes. I don't speak English very well so if you find anything wrong you can always tell me. See you in some days guys … **

**Kisses **

**MONTY GIRL **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys! Chapter 2 is here really soon. I started writing and I couldn't stop myself. Hope you like it. Enjoy…. KISSES…Leave me a review**

**Disclaimer: Noo NCIS:LA is not mineeee (grrrr)**

- "I said what are you doing here?"

- "What am I doing here? I was going to ask you the same question, you know.

- "I said what are you doing here?"

- "Oh now you are the one who ran out of words?" she let a nervous laugh.

- "Stop joking and tell me who you are"

***Flashback***

He walked into a small but cozy bar with live music. After the exhausting morning with the tough case that he and the rest of the team solved, he needed a drink. Sam didn't come with him this time, Kensi and Deeks said they had paperwork to do (which he doubted) and Nell and Eric had their own plans. He sat in the bar and ordered a drink. It was his first time in this place but he enjoyed the feeling of relaxation that it brought. It was not crowded, he noticed.

Suddenly, a woman approached the bar. She was wearing a maxi skirt with violet and pink flowers and a denim shirt without sleeves. _She looks like a hippie teenager with all this boho jewelry and the kind of country outfit, _he thought.

- "Hey Jimmy, bring me my drink," she ordered with a loud voice.

The barman quickly offered her a glass of whiskey which she drank almost in one ship.

- "Bottoms," she waved to the barman.

Callen couldn't take his eyes from that girl. She was acting like she owned the place. _Maybe she works here, _he thought. She wasn't his type but she was so charming and her laugh… What a laugh! Her loud voice was filling the place and as the night passed and the empty glasses were filling the bar, she was becoming a little girl, making happy everyone that was nearby, with her adorable laugh and smile. Despite the three or four or five drinks, she didn't appear to be drunk.

While searching her bag for cigarettes, all of her stuff dropped in the floor. He suddenly, felt the desire to help her, to touch her pale skin. Without thinking he approached her in the floor, two seats right of him, she was on her knees, calling names and gathering her keys, her mobile and other belongings that her purse contained.

She felt two eyes searching for hers. When her sight met his, she saw beautiful blue eyes with a sparkle that she couldn't really explain, staring at her. She approached his hand to take her agenda that he was now holding. His fingers touched hers so gently, that made her breathe a little deeper than usual. _Oh my God,_ she thought, _stop acting like a high school girl who has just touched her crush. You don't even know him. He can't send shivers down your spine with just a soft touch. Damn the drinks, girl! Be logical._

- "Hey, thank you," she finally managed to tell.

- "It's ok"

They were standing there (in the floor) in each other's eyes, when she started laughing loudly.

- "We can always sit in the bar, you know. It's more comfy than down here," she said in a playful tone.

- "Yeah, right!" (_What was wrong with this girl? She was making him laugh and smile for no reason. What was wrong with him? He didn't manage to find word and tell her even his name)._

- "Jimmy, bring us some drinks"

- "Not for me. No more drinks today. I have to drive."

- "Ok. The usual for me Jimmy," she said and put a cigarette in her lips and searched for her lighter

- "I am G"

- "Nice to meet you G I am Amy. And what the G stands for?" she asked with curiosity.

- "I don't know"

She looked confused. She wanted to ask more, but something in his eyes said it was not the right time.

They remained silent for some minutes or hours or days. She was staring at her drink. He was staring at her dark blonde curls that were falling in her back._ Why was he attracted to that girl? And why he felt so comfortable when she was by his side? _He felt the desire to tell her everything about his life. Or at least what he knew. He wanted to tell her about his past and about NCIS. He was insane. He was just met that girl. But before thinking, the word ran out of his mouth. He started talking about the foster families and about his past, avoiding mentioning his job in the law enforcement. She looked amazed by his narration and maybe her eyes were expressing hurt and fear.

- "I work here in the bar," she said with a low voice for first time in a whole night. "You know I had a tough childhood, too," she finally managed to whisper.

She told him almost everything, avoiding of course important things that made her feel embarrassed. He was the one that now looked amazed and thrilled. She just made him admire her. She was not a girl anymore, but a tough woman who suffered a lot and managed to hide behind the sweet smile and her big eyes.

- "I didn't tell anyone in here, because I don't want to feel sad for me. So this will be our little secret, ok?" she gave him a small shy smile

Without thinking, she touched his lips with her forefinger to show him how to keep her secret safe. The shiver came back and she tried to give them space, before doing something childish, without even thinking. But then, unexpectedly, with one of his hands he grabbed her wrist and with the other he wrapped her waist. He wasn't thinking right now. Her scent was so intoxicating that has driving him crazy. He thought of Deeks and all the nights that the young man should had spent with women that he didn't actually know. But he wasn't Deeks. This woman made him feel strange. This woman achieved to make him stop thinking with just one touch, with just one smile. He laughed.

- "What?" she said with a small smile

In response he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Her hands were now around his neck. The kiss became passionate and it took their breath away. She couldn't stop herself from touching him. This was not her, but she could not help it either right now.

* * *

The light filled the room and he opened his eyes smiling. He thought of last night. _This woman is going to be the death of me, _he grinned. It was a long time since he let a woman in his house and a lot more time since he let a woman sleep with him, in his bed. Well, that wasn't exactly fault, as she couldn't drive with all this alcohol in her veins and he didn't even know where her place was. But also, for a first time after a long long time he was ok with it. After that, he thought the warmth of her body in his arms, her soft skin, her vanilla scent and he wanted to touch her again. He moved his hand on the other side of his bed, but he found nothing. She was not there. But then, he smelled coffee and jumped out of the bed to find her in his kitchen. He found the coffee and a letter on the fridge.

_Good morning G,_

_I woke up really early and decided to leave before you get up and see me in your bed. I know you may regret it today. I feel so embarrassed. This is not me. I'm not the girl that sleeps with a man that just met. I bet every girl says that after a night with you. But what am I saying? Last night I slept with an amazing man that I just met in a bar. But you know what? I don't regret it. Not a chance. Not even if you don't want to see me again. Enjoy your coffee. I'll be in the bar. You can come again whenever you want. I'll be waiting_

_Amy_

He smiled and smelled her scent in the kitchen, in the bathroom, almost everywhere. She looked so tough and strong, but she was so insecure and vulnerable. He didn't know what to do. Could he be in love? The absence of her laugh and of her warm body made him feel alone again. But he was not a teenager anymore to fall in love at first sight. Suddenly, he felt guilty. He really liked this woman. She was different. But he could not lie to her. She didn't deserve to live the fake with him. His job was dangerous. He could not tell her the truth. That's why he was always alone. He could not lie to a woman. He could not let her believe that he works in a company or in a gym or even in a bank.

Every night for two weeks he was outside of the bar. It was a routine now. He was staring at her for some moments and then he was taking the long road trip to his empty house.

She saw him a couple of times, while sitting in the bar. She wanted to run and fall in his strong arms. But she couldn't lie to him. She felt guilty. She couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't deserve to be with her. Her whole life was a lie. Every now and then she would be sleeping alone, dreaming of a night that she fell asleep in a warm body of a strong man with blue eyes.

***Flashback***

For some moments they were both staring at each other's eyes with anger.

- "I am Marty Smith"

- "So you are not Amy?" he said with bitterness

- "No. I am not Amy"

- "You lied to me"

- "I was undercover. This is my alias. I couldn't ruin the operation"

- "But I trusted you"

- "You lied to me, too! I doubt if your real name is G actually."

- "It is"

The whole team watched the interaction in silence

- "You would do the same thing. It is our job"

- "You know nothing about me or my job"

- "Ok. You are pissed off with me. I know that you lied to protect me. I know that you care. You were there every night waiting for me to get in my car. I don't regret anything. I was undercover. And yes I lied. But only to protect you.

She closed the distance to touch him.

- "Don't you dare touch me again!"

He turned his back and he walked away. She tried to follow him but Sam wrapped her wrist and wiped a single tear off her face.

- "Let me handle this"

She nodded

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you like it more than Chapter 1. As I promised it is bigger. Send me a review and tell me your opinion. It would also be fun to predict the next chapter. Maybe there some Densi would make an appearance. I already started writing Chapter 3. Have fun guys. Thank you!**

**See you in some days**

**Kisses**

**MONTYGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter of my story. Hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. **

Sam found Callen in the gym again. He had just started punching the heavy bag, thinking how fool he was to let a woman seduce him. To let a woman enter in his life and betray him like this. He was angry. His partner was standing behind him, watching his reaction, trying to figure out what was going on. They have been partners for years, but it was the first time he saw Callen so furious for something that hasn't got to do with a case.

- "You know she is right, don't you?"

- "Drop it Sam. It has nothing to do with you."

- "It has to do with you. You are my partner. so it has to do with me, too."

- "Just forget it."

- "No G. you are not only my partner, but also my best friend. So stop being stubborn."

- "She lied to me."

- "You know you would have done the same thing. You can't blame her."

- "Yeah, I suppose."

- "You really like her, huh?"

- "She is not my type."

- "But you like her. Come on big G! You have a crush on her."

- "A crush? What world do you live in? You spend too much time with your kids, you know"

- "Changing the subject," he almost sang

- "She is so different. She smiles, she laughs and the room is becoming brighter. She has a really loud voice and she speaks non-stop. She is annoying almost like Deeks. She is tough and vulnerable at the same time. I even told her about Romania. About my past. I don't know why, but I wanted to. It felt so right to do it."

- "If I didn't know you, I would say that you are in love G Callen and that this was your confession."

- "She makes me smile and laugh for no reason. I feel like a stupid teenager again."

- "You are definitely in love. You are smiling right now. I can see your teeth. Oh my God you are so creepy."

- "That's what I thought when I caught myself smiling the next morning in my bed and…"

- "Wait…What? You had sex with her?"

His response was just a little sigh that left his mouth, while avoiding look at his partner.

- "Oh my…! Not only you had sex with her, but you brought her in your house and you let her sleep in your bed. You are totally losing your mind."

- "I hate you."

Callen laughed. He then told him that he didn't find her by his side. That he decided not to meet her again, because he didn't want to lie to her. To let her believe wrong things about him. Of course, he avoided, on purpose, to mention about her scent and the feeling of sadness that he felt for days after that night. Sam was his partner, but for sure he would start mocking him.

- "So what is she doing here?"

- "She is a cop. She works for Las Vegas PD."

- "But we are in LA."

- "She is a liaison officer with LAPD"

- "And how that has anything to do with NCIS?"

- "I don't know."

- "Let's find out"

- "Don't forget to apologize G"

**Meanwhile in the bullpen**

- "Hey, it's ok. Sam will do fine. He is his partner," Deeks tried to calm her.

- "He is so stubborn. He knows I had to do it."

- "But as I can see, you are stubborn too, detective," he smirked.

- "Yeah, I suppose so."

- "So, what's going on between you and Callen?" It was Kensi that now asked the question.

- "I only know you for some minutes, Agent Blye. What do you think? That I am going to tell you my story? Or do you think that we are BFFE to share my super-secret secrets with you?"

- "Oh, touché Kens, this girl is really good!"

- "Touché"

- "Oh no honey. You obviously don't know how to use the word touché. Although, I am pretty sure that your partner here had tried several times to teach you how to. You can't say touché back to my touché. Listen to me. I say something and then you say something clever in return. Then and only then I (and only I) can say touché."

Kensi's eyes were now wide open. Deeks and Marty where laughing loudly.

- "Excuse me. I have to practice those shooting skills of mine before the claws come out of this tiger." She turned and headed for the shooting range.

- "Oh touché again, partner. This must hurts."

- "Shut up," she punched him in his shoulder.

- "Ouch. What was that for?"

- "She is spooky. She really sounds like you!"

- "You can't handle two of us, little tiger?", "Ouch…Ok Ok."

- "Don't you dare call me tiger, again"

- "You are so jealous Fern. Admit it"

- "Oh please…" she said and turned her face away to hide the blush that he brought to her cheeks.

- "Whatever you say, partner."

- "I don't like her!"

- "I am sure you don't."

- "What is she doing here? She is a cop. What that has anything to do with NCIS? She is really weird."

- "There there. Little green eyed monster comes again."

- "I said I am not jealous of her."

- "Sure. Red lipstick, wavy, long hair, leather jacket. She is just… Ouch! Really Fern? Another punch?"

- "She is just irritating. Marty this and Marty that and all that smiles. She is annoying."

- "I am not Marty. I am Deeks. And I am your partner. And she is just a woman that simply cannot resist my charm and my handsome nature."

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the silly smile that started growing in her face.

- "You don't have to be jealous, Princess. I am right here. With you." He cupped her face in his hands, made her meet his gaze. He locked his eyes with her…

- "Interrupting, lovebirds?" Callen appeared in the bullpen, making them jump out of their thoughts.

- "Fern is just jealous of the newbie."

- "I am not," she sent him a death glare.

- "Ok. Where is she?"

- "In the shooting range. But don't let Kensi go and call her."

- "Ha ha, you are so hilarious Deeks."

- "I'll go. I have to apologize for my behavior," Callen said and went to find her.

* * *

He found her practicing again and again and again. _Obviously all women in this building are coming here when they need to figure things out_; he thought and entered the room. She didn't turn to face him, but she knew he was there.

- "I am sorry," he said

- "No don't be. I understand your bitterness. I would have felt just like you. I am so sorry. At least you told me your real name. It is all my fault. But…"

- "You always speak so much?"

- "I suppose so," she smiled. "I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just…"

- "Shut up. You are really annoying and you are talking too much," he said and approached her lips to kiss her. She took a step back and remained silent for a moment.

- "Be professional, Agent Callen," she said with a seducing smile and left the room, letting him take a look at her back side, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

- "Well played, detective Smith," he whispered and laughed as he saw her moving away. _This woman is going to be the death of me, _he thought and headed for the bullpen, where all the team was now gathered, including Nell and Eric.

- "So Miss Smith, I hope the misunderstanding was solved so you can brief us on the case that you are involved in."

- "Of course Hetty. Of course it is solved. We are talking about me. I am a professional. I always solve the wrong things."

Everybody laughed and headed up to the OSP center to start dealing with the new case.

**This is the end of chapter 3. What do you think? Do you like Marty? Or do you find her annoying? Let me know. Leave me your reviews. See you in some days. (Ok I stop talking now).**

**Kisses **

**MONTYGIRL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I am back. Although you don't leave any reviews, I hope you like my stories. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: NCIS: LA is not mine**

- "So Nell, what do we have today," Callen asked.

- "Jason Stevens was found murdered this morning. Two bullets in his chest and high levels of cocaine in his blood. He was alive when he was shot," Nell replied.

- "He was at the bar last night. He was alone. He left two hours after he came. At around 10 p.m. Check the road Eric. The store in the corner has surveillance cameras."

- "What else do you know Marty?" Deeks asked.

- "I was sent undercover in that bar two months ago. My alias is Amy Brendal. I work there every night. This bar is a cover for a drug cartel. My boss is involved, but he is too silly to be the head of the operation. They sent me to take information from him, but he doesn't really like me. I am not his type. He just admires my job. So it takes long. It is a deep cover, as I cannot extract info from him that easily. I've managed to access his computer, but nothing found in there. It is also connected to other cartels in San Diego and in Las Vegas. Even in Mexico. The can buy a kilo of cocaine for 3,000 $ and sell it in the markets for more than 40,000$ in USA and for more than 120,000$ in Europe, Asia and in the most part of the black market. Jason Stevens was a Marine. No family. No criminal record. He was at the bar at least two days per week. Mostly Tuesdays and Fridays. We think he was involved. Maybe he knew more than he should. Or maybe he saw something yesterday night that he shouldn't. I know guys that you don't really like me and also that you don't like to share but we have to cooperate. So the sooner we solve this case the better for you. You are gonna get rid of me as quickly as you can.

- "Thank you Miss Smith. Now Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, Detective Smith, search for evidence in his house. Agent Callen, agent Hanna you are going to the bar and interrogate the witnesses.

- "No Hetty. I don't think it's a good idea," she almost yelled.

- "What's wrong, detective Smith?"

- "Well firstly, I can't go to the house. I have to be at the bar for the interrogation. If I don't show up, they will be suspicious."

- "Right, Miss Smith. And secondly?"

- "Well…" She hesitated for some minutes, thinking how to tell it. "Agent Callen cannot take part in the interrogation."

- "And why is that?"

- "He has been there before. They've seen as talking (_and not only talking_, she thought). So if they recognize him, this may ruin my operation. You understand me, right Hetty?"

- "Oh I can see. Well, agent Hanna, you are going to this bar. Detective Smith, you should arrive there before him. Agent Callen you can visit Jason's Stevens marine base to speak with friends and colleagues. Miss Jones, Mr. Beale search for the camera data. Agents, Detectives come in the afternoon to compare the evidence that you will collect."

- "Hetty, I have to be at the bar at six p.m."

- "It's ok Miss Smith. I will see you tomorrow. I suppose."

- "Right. Thank you Hetty."

And with that they all left the building, heading for their tasks.

* * *

The team was gathered back in OPS really late. They were all exhausted. Kensi and Deeks were searching the house for hours. Callen managed to speak to some Marines and Sam had to interrogate the whole stuff and some clients, including Marty and her boss.

- "I think it is too late to work, don't you think guys?" Deeks started bickering.

- "Deeks stop acting like a baby, I will shoot you myself if I have to hear you just one more minute. Guys help me. I have been listening to him nagging all day long."

- "You think I am a baby? Oh, how sweet of you Fern"

- "I am so alone…" she shouted desperately.

- "Agents, Detective, I think it's enough for today. You can go home, rest and I will see you tomorrow."

- "Oh Hetty, you really love me. I am totally your favorite, aren't I? You always do all of my favors."

- "Oh Deeks, shut up. Let's get out of here."

- "Guys, wanna grab some drinks?" Sam offered

- "I'm in. What do you think Kens?"

- "Sure. I am in"

- "G?"

- "No guys. I am exhausted. I think I am going home."

- "Oh right, partner. Ok. Tell her we said hi."

- "Have fun. Goodnight lover boy," Deeks laughed.

* * *

Next morning the whole team was in the Mission really early. Even Deeks. All apart from a certain female detective.

- "Hey Callen, how was last night?"

- "Drop it, Deeks."

- "But why? Come on, tell us something or I'll ask her."

- "Shut up Deeks," Kensi tried to defend the senior agent, but she was also dying to know more.

- "I was not with her last night, Deeks."

- "Oh yeah. I believe you now. Dude, you smell like her vanilla perfume."

- "Morning guys," she told while attending the rest of the team.

- "Hey Marty, can I smell your perfume? Kensi likes it so much. I want to make her a gift. What is it?"

- "Hey Deeks, you can't resist my vanilla body butter, huh?"

- "Ok, now that you told him, he doesn't need evidence to mock me," Callen whispered.

- "You know, today Callen smells exactly like you," Deeks said in amusement, trying not to laugh at the sight of a terrified Callen.

- "What can I say? He couldn't resist my vanilla scent either," she smiled.

Callen eyes were wide open from the shock. _I thought we told we are keeping this between us_, he told himself. They were all laughing, when Eric made an appearance:

- "Hey guys, we still have a case to solve.

**End of Chapter 4. Leave me a review and tell me if you like my story so far. Excuse my mistakes. I will be back in some days. Do you like the new female detective? Let me know.**

**Kisses **

**MONTYGIRL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am here again for a second time this day. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me your opinion. It would be really nice.**

- "So what do we have? Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye?"

- "Nothing suspicious. Only some credit cards and some photos of young women with files and papers, including information about them. Most of them are not from America and also most of them are really really young."

- "So he was probably involved in a human trafficking case? I've seen him a couple of times coming with girls and leaving alone. Or coming alone and leaving with girls like these." She nodded to the screen.

- "It is possible Ms. Smith. Mr. Callen how was your trip in the marine base?"

- "Stevens was not open to other people. He hadn't got any friends. And none really had contact with him. He was isolated. Just one of them, Pete Stones, told that he was nervous lately and that he was acting weird during last week. And that he was speaking to his phone almost every hour.

- "Ok. He had obviously something to hide. Maybe he learnt something or did something that got him in trouble. Or he knew something valuable. So, he was ready to trade the info for money or something like that and he was trapped. Or the plan didn't go well and they killed him.

- "Exactly Marty. That's what I thought," Callen said

- "Mr. Hanna did you find something?

- "No nothing. Some of them recognized him. Some other told he was always alone. They know how to hide things. They are not easy to cooperate with."

- "Tell me about it Sam. So Nell, Eric did you find anything useful in those tapes?"

- "Actually…We caught Stevens turning the corner and then not a sign, until he arrived at his place."

- "So no one around watching his moves? No one entering before or after? Or at least someone leaving? Someone killed him. He is not a ghost. We should find him," she sounded desperate.

- "From medical tests that arrived today, we can see that when he arrived home he was already drugged. Which means…"

- "That he took the cocaine in the bar or in his way home," Kensi completed Nell's sentence.

- "Exactly. He was shot at around 11 p.m., which means half an hour after he arrived home."

- "So we don't have anything? Our hands are tied?"

- "Well, we found something in the tapes around Stevens' house. But unfortunately, we have no facial recognition, not a hint in the Kaleidoscope. He is a ghost. He doesn't appear entering or leaving the building."

- "Can I have a look? Maybe I recognize him. Maybe he was in the bar before."

- "Sure." Eric replied

As the video played, the team was watching Marty's reaction. She was moving around, focusing on the screen and asking for different perspectives of the area. A man appeared in the screen. He was tall and slim. Despite the darkness, he was wearing black sunglasses. He was also wearing a long black coat, brown hiking boots and a warm cap in his head. Couple of minutes had passed, when she finally stopped moving and started speaking.

- "He is a professional assassin. Look at his moves. He is holding a bag. He goes up and down. The lights go down for seven minutes. Enough time to find Stevens, kill him and go back to his position, before the blackout ends. He reads a newspaper for a couple of minutes, but look carefully, he doesn't focus on it. Then he leaves. Definitely guilty."

- "Impressive Miss Smith. But the entrance of the building has a camera. No one has entered during the blackout," Hetty said.

- "He knew the area. He was watching him. Maybe he entered in another building. Nell do the buildings have some kind of connection? Maybe from the roof?"

- "Yeah, it appears they have."

- "Well, he entered the building, jumped the roofs, entered in the other building, killed Stevens and went back from the same direction in seven minutes. Wow."

- "Definitely well planned," Callen commented.

- "Something doesn't match," Kensi was confused.

- "That's what I thought," Marty said. "For sure someone was helping him. He couldn't act so quickly alone"

- "I agree," Deeks was the one talking now.

They remained silent, staring at the screen, trying to figure out what was going on. They were all confused. Something didn't match in this case. Why someone hired a professional to kill a Marine? And who was that man, that assassin, that he couldn't be traced or recognized?

- "I found it! Yeah. She must be somewhere nearby. Nell, check again the corner for a girl or a young woman," Marty shouted excited.

Indeed. After a run in the tapes, they found a girl around 20 years old entering a coffee shop and then sitting for some moments in a bench. After the blackout she also left. They were all now staring at the young detective, waiting for explanations.

- "Run facial recognition for the girl, Eric."

- "It might take hours."

- "If we find her, we got him. At least search the base for a sign of her. They are acting together. What guys?"

- "I am impressed. How did you know?" Deeks was really curious to learn.

- "Leon the Professional. My favorite movie. Adventure and romance combined."

Kensi rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that girl.

- "What? I bet you are the Titanic girl, Kensi?"

- "Yeah she is!" Deeks grinned at the sight of the two female agents (well technically an agent and a cop)

- "DEEKS! Focus," she sent him a hostile glare. If looks could kill, Deeks would be a dead man in no time.

- "I found her," Nell yelled making all the team focuses on the screen. "She entered this coffee shop, yesterday night. She was on foot, but she knows how to hide."

- "Kensi, Deeks go to the coffee shop. Sam and I are going again to Stevens' neighborhood. Marty you are coming with us."

- "No I am not. I am not the third wheel in this. No partners. I work alone. I always did. I will always do. I have to go back to the bar."

- "Miss Smith, go back to the cover house. We will see you tomorrow."

- "Thank you, Hetty." She turned and left the Mission.

- "Why did you let her go?" Callen asked.

- "She has a cover Mr. Callen. We don't want to ruin it. Now go and find that girl."

* * *

The rest of the day, Kensi and Deeks were following the steps of the girl. They didn't find her anywhere. She was really good at hiding. Many people have seen her in the neighborhood but they all told that she moved with her dad the previous day. They took their stuff and went away, without telling anyone.

- "You don't like her Kens?"

- "What?"

- "You don't like Marty, do you?"

- "She is just weird. And annoying. And reminds me of you. Non stop talking, teasing, …"

- "Charming"

- "Oh please. Stop flattering yourself. We have a job to do."

- "Just for the records, I like her. She is funny."

- "I am sure you like her, lover boy. But, watch out. Callen is not kidding when it comes to his things. He is really possessive."

- "Really Fern? You are still jealous, little monkey?"

She punched him playfully in the shoulder. Then, they laughed. _Some things never change_, she thought.

* * *

On the other hand, Sam and Callen didn't find anything near Stevens' apartment.

- "Nobody has seen him, so far"

- "He is a professional."

- "He is a ghost."

- "Tell me about it"

* * *

Another day passed without evidence, that would allow them solve the case. The nerves of the team were now really sensitive. Everyone wanted justice, that didn't seem to come anytime soon.

**End of Chapter 5. Leave me a review and tell me if you like my story so far. See you in some days.**

**Kisses **

**MONTYGIRL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi… I am here again with another chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me your opinion.**

It was early in the morning. Callen and Sam were already in the offices, when the three younger members of the team got in the Mission, with their hands full of snacks and coffees.

- "I brought donuts for all of you," Marty said smiling.

- "I brought coffee for everyone," Kensi smiled. "Callen, Sam these are for you. Partner, this is for you. Marty I didn't know what you like, so I brought plain coffee with extra milk and sugar to put in yourself."

- "Thank you, Kensi. I really appreciate it, but I don't drink coffee."

- "That's why I am here," Deeks jumped out of his office. "I brought coffee for everyone and for our precious detective I brought a cup of hot milk."

- "How did you know?" she asked.

- "Leon the Professional, remember?"

She smiled. No one ever thought of her and it was maybe the first gift that she ever accepted. She closed the distance and kissed him soundly in the cheek. _How did he read me like that?_, she thought.

- "Thank you. You are awesome. Someday you are gonna make a girl really happy," she said and turned to look at Kensi, who was now smiling. "You are lucky, girl. He really knows how to make people smile," she whispered in the ear of the female agent.

- "Oh, now you two have secrets?" Sam asked in amusement.

- "This is not gonna end good," Deeks sighed as he watched the two women heading up in Ops to find Nell and Eric.

* * *

- "So what's going on today?" Kensi asked. "We have no evidence. No sign of the murderer. No sign of the girl. Nothing."

- "Relax Ms Blye. Ms Smith will brief you out immediately."

- "Ok. First of all. I am sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was inappropriate. Even if you don't like me, we have to solve this together. So I have to stop being stubborn and to cooperate. So yesterday night, around midnight, when I was ready to leave the bar, I heard a fight. Something about money. I didn't see the man, but I heard that he is coming tonight again. He will probably lead us to the drug cartel header or at least to our killer. So I thought I might need back up today."

- "Yes Miss Smith. That's correct. You will need a partner tonight and as long as both you and Mr. Deeks are LAPD connected you are going together as a couple."

- "NO!" both Marty and Kensi yelled.

- "What's going on my dears?" Kensi remained silent.

- "I think this is a terrible idea Hetty," it was the female detective now talking.

- "And why is that?"

- "Firstly, detective Deeks has gone many times undercover as Max Gentry in drug cartels. Someone might recognize him. We will be in trouble if something like that happens."

- "How do you know about Max?" Deeks looked confused.

- "Bates is a bitch."

- "Tell me about it."

- "Everybody in LAPD knows how he acts. He doesn't care for his people. Just for his position. Right?"

- "Right."

- "I don't think this is a problem Miss Smith. Ms Jones and Mr. Beale checked this option and no one from previous cases is connected."

- "Ok, but Deeks has a partner and he works really well with her," she said and looked at Kensi who was smiling shyly at her, saying thank you with her eyes. "If I had a partner, I would want to have his back. With me working, I cannot reassure his safety. I will not be able to watch his back properly and I don't want something to happen. Besides, I have a plan."

- "Ok. But what did you want to say Ms Blye?"

- "More or less the same. I agree with her."

- "This is a first," Callen smiled.

- "So, what's your plan Marty," Sam asked.

- "First of all, if today is the day, I'm gonna need more back up. So as they've seen Callen there before, he can come again. Sam unfortunately you were there for their interrogation, so you are staying in the car. Deeks can come as my brother and Kensi as his girlfriend. I've mentioned my brother a couple of times, so it will not be a problem. What do you think? Three agents in the bar, one outside."

- "You have a brother?" Kensi asked.

- "Yeah I have. A really handsome one actually. If you see him, you will fall in love with him. But this is not the point and now I am gonna stop talking because Deeks is becoming red from jealousy and I am really scared."

They all laughed. _This woman always makes us laugh_, Callen thought.

- "So, Agents, Detectives, take the morning off. Mr. Beale and Ms Jones will prepare your aliases. Come back early in the afternoon to brief you. Hope everything is going to be ok."

With that, they all left to pack their things.

* * *

- "Wanna grab lunch guys?" Kensi proposed.

- "Geez girl. You just ate half the donuts I brought. You can't eat so much and still have this body. You can't be always hungry," Marty joked and they all laughed again.

- "So you have a brother?" Kensi asked again.

- "Yeah. When this op is over, I am gonna arrange to meet him."

- "It will be great," Deeks invaded the conversation.

- "Not you Deeks. Only the girl and my brother," she smiled and then Kensi and Marty giggled at his sight. "No Deeks. These puppy eyes are not working on me. Maybe Kensi buys it, but not me."

- "Oh, touché," Kensi managed to tell among he laughs.

- "Actually girl, you used it right this time. I knew I would be a better teacher than your partner."

- "Touché, again."

- "Right, my friend," she said and they left the building laughing together.

- "I told you guys. Those two together. This is gonna end up really really bad," he told and ran out of the Mission to find the two women.

**So guys, this is the end of Chapter 6. What do you think? Do you like it so far? Leave me a review and tell me your opinion.**

**Kisses**

**MONTYGIRL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review in the end.**

Later in the afternoon, they were all gathered to arrange some last things, before visiting the bar.

- "So what's our cover, wonder twins?" Deeks asked.

- "Amy Brendal has a brother. His name is Oliver Brendal and he is a Mathematics teacher," Nell replied.

- "His girlfriend is Katherine Davidson, secretary in a law firm," Eric informed Kensi.

- "Classy," Deeks said in amusement that earned him a punch from his partner.

- "What about me?" Callen asked.

- "You are gonna be George Huston. Amy's boyfriend. So in case they heard her calling you G, it is now covered. You work in a local shop. You've been arrested a couple of times for using drugs. This will give you access further inside if it's needed."

- "Ok," Marty said. "I have to be there at 6 p.m. Come there around 8 p.m. I'll be in the bar. Sam you will not enter the bar, unless something bad happens. We will be connected with ear buds." And with that they all headed out to get prepared for the operation.

* * *

The team entered the bar at 8 p.m. They attended the bar, but Marty wasn't there or somewhere inside their view. This time there were no fancy clothes, ties or high heels. Just jeans, shirts and leather jackets.

- "Hey Jimmy, remember me?" Callen asked the barman.

- "Sure. Amy's company that night," he said smiling.

- "Bring us 3 beers," Deeks ordered.

- "Where is she?" Kensi asked.

- "Ask her! She is wearing an earwig, too. Remember?" he teased her.

A man was singing a country song now, looking like a cowboy with a checked shirt, long hair and a western style hat. Suddenly, Marty approached the bar from nowhere. _Like the last time_, Callen thought. She was wearing a long white dress and brown ancient Greek style sandals. Many necklaces and wooden bracelets made her look like a Woodstock girl again. Her long hair was down, wavy and she was wearing a headband that completed the look. And of course her favorite red lipstick.

- "Hey guys," she yelled in joy.

- "Hey Amy. You look stunning," Deeks said, while kissing her in the cheek.

- "Jimmy, my drink," she ordered and the barman almost immediately gave her a glass of whiskey. "You met my friends, Jimmy?"

- "Not really."

- "Well, you remember George, I suppose. This is my brother Oliver and this cutie is his girlfriend Katherine."

- "Nice to meet you guys."

She pulled out a cigarette and searched for her lighter. "Do you smoke?" Kensi whispered. "Amy does," she answered and then she lost in her thoughts. Minutes passed. Marty was drinking and smoking nonstop. Callen was really worried about her. She seemed to fight with her demons from the past again. But they didn't have time for these feelings. They should be focused on their mission. Deeks was teasing Kensi, but Marty's behavior didn't go unnoticed. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts, when suddenly she noticed a man.

- "This must be our guy," she said when the man headed to the back side of the bar, where the offices were. "You two follow him. First office in your right. Near the ladies room," she said to Kensi and Deeks, who nodded and left the bar.

- "What's wrong?" Callen asked.

- "Nothing is wrong. What do you mean?"

- "You drink too much."

- "I am fine. Now focus on our job." After a couple of minutes, Kensi and Deeks got back.

- "Nothing yet. But we couldn't stay more. People are going up and down."

- "I see," Marty said with a smirk. "Oh, and Oliver?"

- "What is it little sis?" he teased.

- "Red lipstick fits better on Kensi," she smiled with innocence and got back to her drink. The couple blushed in the memory of their kiss –cover kiss of course- that they had to share before and remained silent.

- "Excuse me now," Marty said and left.

- "She is weird," Deeks said.

- "Yeah, her mind is not here," Kensi agreed.

- "_I can still hear you guys. I am fine_," her voice came through the earwigs.

- "No you are not!" Callen was angry.

- "_I just have a bad feeling. That's all."_

Not many minutes passed in silence, when Deeks' voice heard whispering at Kensi's ear.

- "Have I ever told you, how sexy secretaries are, little Kate?" Kensi rolled her eyes when another voice came through the earwigs,

- "_Ew guys. EARBUDS! We can still hear you. Get a room,"_ it was Marty. And she sounded like her old teasing herself again. They all laughed.

- "Where are you Amy?" Callen asked.

- "_Preparing_," she answered.

- "For what?" Deeks said.

- "_I have a job to do, remember_?"

- "And what is that?"

- "_You will see. Hold your breath and focus on your job_."

Suddenly, the place became silent. They all focused on the little stage. It was dark when a figure came out and grabbed the microphone.

- "She is the star of this place," Jimmy said to the team that was trying to figure out what was going on, when the crowd started clapping and cheering. The music started and the lights focused on the woman singing. All of the team looked amazed and impressed. Her voice was brilliant.

- "I thought she was a waitress," Deeks managed to whisper.

- "She is good," Kensi was shocked.

- "Magic," Callen was really looking stunned.

When she finished the song Marty whispered,

- "_Focus guys. I am not the suspect"_ and she continued singing a couple of songs. Sam's voice interrupted the silence between the agents.

- "Guys, Nell called. She found a sign of the girl few blocks away from here. I'll try to find her," and with that he left the parking. Meanwhile Marty stopped singing and she started talking to her audience.

- "There is one last thing I want to sing tonight. This song is really one of my favorites. So, I want to dedicate it to friends and family that are here with me tonight." The whole team was staring at the young detective and her fight to keep her tears from falling. As the song started, they remained silent, listening to the lyrics and her full of emotion voice.

**- "If I needed you, would you come to me  
Would come to me for to ease my pain?  
And if you needed me, I would come to you  
I would swim the seas for to ease your pain**

**Well the night's forlorn and the morning's born**  
**And the morning shines with the lights of love**  
**And you will miss sunrise when you close your eyes**  
**And that would break my heart in two**

**If I needed you, would you come to me**  
**Would come to me for to ease my pain?**  
**And if you needed me, I would come to you**  
**I would swim the seas for to ease your pain**

**Lady's with me now since I showed her how**  
**To lay her lilly hands in mine**  
**And who would not agree she's a sight to see**  
**And a treasure for the poor to find**

**If I needed you, would you come to me**  
**Would come to me for to ease my pain?**  
**And if you needed me, I would come to you**  
**I would swim the seas for to ease your pain."**

But, before the last line, the voice stopped, people started panicking and Hetty's voice was spread through the earwigs.

- "_What's going on Mr. Callen_?"

- "Marty is down. She is just being shot."

**So that was the end of chapter 7. Do you like it? Tell me your opinion. The song is actually from the movie "The Broken Circle Breakdown". It is called "If I needed you." Here is the link from YouTube in case you want to check it.**

** watch?v=kPzSFkLchxM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes the new chapter. Enjoy…**

It was the first time that the team wasn't able to react. They were completely in shock, watching the young detective, lying on the floor. After a couple of minutes Callen started running outside of the bar, before a familiar voice spread through the earwigs.

- "Don't move G. LAPD is on its way. Don't ruin my cover. I am fine." It was Marty.

- "I am afraid your cover is ruined," Callen responded. Deeks and Kensi were now helping her sit in a chair and check her wounds.

- "No. Look at Rodriguez (the boss) and the man. They look horrified. It hasn't got to do with the cartels."

- "Maybe," Deeks said.

- "Look at the bullet hole in the window. Look at the bow of it. A sniper was in the opposite building. Maybe fourth or fifth floor."

- "The ambulance is here. Come on, you have to go to the hospital." Deeks offered.

- "No I am not going anywhere."

- "You have just been shot. You have to let them check you."

- "I am wearing a vest. It is just a small bruise on my ribs. I don't need to get checked. We have to go and check the building."

- "No! Callen and I are going to check it. You are going to the hospital and Kensi is coming with you."

- "I am fine. I don't need help. Look, I can stand in my own feet," she said and she made a face of pain.

- "You are so damn stubborn. Now you are going to the hospital with Kensi, before I change my mind and drive you there myself."

- "Ok," she said defeated.

- "Good." He let a sigh of relief and went out to find Callen.

- "He is so stubborn and annoying and overprotective and…"

- "I can say the same about you," Kensi replied with a small smile.

- "He is always like this?"

- "He cares Marty"

- "And you are ok with it?"

- "What do you mean?"

- "I am not an idiot, Kensi. I have seen the way you look at him. Are you jealous of me?"

- "What?"

- "Don't be."

- "The sooner you get checked, the better for you. Then, you will be able to help with this mess. So let's go." She changed the subject that brought embarrassment to her. And with that they left the bar for the hospital.

* * *

Callen looked angry and lost in his thoughts, when Deeks approached him.

- "Hey, are you ok?"

- "Yes." Callen responded.

- "She is going to be fine, if she stops being so stubborn,"

- "Yeah"

- "What's wrong, Callen?"

- "I am afraid this hasn't got anything to do with our case."

- "What do you mean?"

- "I am not sure, but maybe this is personal."

- "Marty is in danger." Deeks said with a concerned voice.

* * *

Kensi and Marty entered the hospital and headed for the emergency room. Once they presented the situation and the doctors saw Marty's weak body and her pale face, they took her inside to check her and told Kensi to wait. Her phone rang and she picked it up when she saw Deeks' name on the screen.

- "Is Marty ok?"

- "Doctors are checking her now." Kensi responded.

- "Keep an eye on her. Drive back in Ops when you finish with the hospital. Don't stop at her cover house."

- "What's going on Deeks?"

- "Callen thinks that it is something personal. If he is right, Marty is in danger."

- "You mean that it hasn't got to do with cartel?"

- "We don't know yet."

- "…"

- "What's wrong Kensi?"

- "Nothing. I am fine."

- "We will talk about it later. Take care of her. And of you. See you back in Ops."

After a couple of minutes, a doctor and the young detective got out and approached Kensi.

- "Miss Smith is going to be ok. The vest saved her life. She will have some bruises and a lack of appropriate movement for some days. But nothing that painkillers can't fix.

- "Thank you doctor," Kensi said and the two of them headed out of the hospital and approached the car. The ride was silent at first, but it was Marty that broke it.

- "What's wrong Kensi?"

- "What do you mean?"

- "What part of what's wrong you don't understand?"

- "Nothing is wrong. I am just worried about you. Maybe your cover was blown."

- "This is not what really bothers you, but I drop it for now. Just for the record, I can take care of myself. So you can drop me at my place and then I can drive alone back in Ops."

- "How do you know about Ops?"

- "I am not an idiot. I know Hetty. She wants to protect me."

- "We are almost there," Kensi replied.

* * *

They were all gathered in the Ops center, when the two women arrived. All eyes were on her and she hated the looks of pity that they were giving her.

- "I don't need your pity. I am fine," she managed to say. Callen tried to approach her, but the glare he sent him stopped him. After moments of silence, Hetty spoke:

- "Miss Smith I am afraid that after tonight's situation, you are not safe and you are putting my team in danger, too. You are out of this case. We are not going to need you anymore."

Her blood froze. She was angry. She fought to keep the tears in her eyes. Her frustration was obvious. The team was staring at her reaction, when she let a bitter, sad smile and whispered "So, I am going back to Vegas." With that she started running out of the Mission before the team realize and see her weakness.

**End of this Chapter. Hope you like it. Leave me a review. See you guys in some days with the new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the new chapter…**

She was at the parking, when she realized that her car wasn't there, as Kensi brought her in the Mission. She called a cab to drive her at the cover house. She was really hurting. She packed her stuff and stayed in the middle of the empty house, staring at the walls. It wasn't her home. It was just a cover house. But, it was not silent or empty like her apartment in Las Vegas or dark like her house in Los Angeles. She had managed to build memories in this house. Memories with a man that didn't hesitate to stay with her during the night. A man with strong arms and blue eyes. A man that she didn't have time to say goodbye. She was not anymore welcome in LA. She had to go back to Las Vegas for a while. But, she had to be strong. She called a cab and went back to LAPD. She grabbed her car and started her trip back to her old, lonely life in Las Vegas.

* * *

Everyone in OPS was upset. Maybe Marty wasn't a real member of the team, but they all came close to her the past weeks. Her jokes and her laugh made that easier. But now, she was gone and she was in danger and the case was still unsolved. They remained silent for some moments, when Sam called.

- "I got her. I am going to the boatshed with her." Suddenly, the agents remembered why Sam left the bar and they went to find their cars and get to the boatshed.

It was late in the morning when the case solved and they all took the rest of the day off and went back in the bull pen to grab their stuff.

- "Where is Marty?" Sam asked.

- "Vegas, I suppose," Kensi replied.

- "What?" He was looking confused.

- "Last night, she was shot and Hetty put her out of the case. She left and we didn't see her again. She must be on her way to Vegas."

- "Is she ok?"

- "Yeah. Only some bruises."

- "I'll miss her."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It was a hard day. The case was tough and the whole team was out to relax and forget the stress of their job. They went out to grab some drinks in their favorite bar. It was crowded and the music was so loud that could barely listen to each other's voice.

The last two weeks, Callen was the old, moody himself. Barely talk, barely sleep, work as much as he could. They have all noticed, how Marty's presence made him another man and how her absence brought back their old buddy. Two weeks ago, he was laughing by heart. Now he was just doing his job, till late at night and refusing to go out with the rest of the team. But today, he surprised his friends and said yes. He tried to convince himself that she was just another woman, who left. But, he couldn't. For the first time, after many years, he felt that he was missing her. Really bad. He missed her soft skin, her vanilla scent, her red lips, her sweet smile. Everything. Her absence was driving him crazy. After weeks, he thought, he could still smell her perfume in his pillows. He didn't even try to remove the red lipstick stains from his shirt's collar. He wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't recognize himself, after the night he met her.

Deeks' voice, laughing at Kensi, brought him out of his thoughts. Then he saw her. (Or was his imagination playing tricks?). Red lips, dark, blonde curls, green eyes. She was, politely, turning down a man, who was offering her his fire.

- "Is that Marty?" he gasped. The whole team turned to follow his eyes, but the woman had already turned her back and headed out of the bar.

- "Now you have visions, G?" Sam joked. Suddenly, Callen jumped out of his seat and headed for the exit. Sam tried to reach him, said goodbye to Kensi and Deeks and ran after him.

- "All alone we are, Fern" Deeks grinned.

- "What was that?"

- "That was Callen in love with the young detective."

- "Let's get out of here," she offered.

- "Don't you wanna dance with me?"

- "DEEKS" she sent a death glare and with that they left for the parking lot.

* * *

As they carpooled that morning, Kensi drove Deeks back at his place. As they reached his neighborhood, they remained silent. She wanted to invite her in; he wanted to invite her in. so the words came out, before he realized it.

- "Wanna come in? Grab some beers?"

- "It's late"

- "Monty missed you. But, if you are tired, I completely understand that…"

- "OK. Just a beer." She replied, without thinking. He smiled. He really enjoyed her company. She was a good partner, but he wanted more. But, that didn't matter, as she didn't feel the same. Yeah, he caught himself thinking, that all those punches and words were signs of jealousy for other girls, but he concluded that it had to do with their partnership. And only with their partnership. And if this was what she wanted from him, this was what he would be. A good working partner. As they opened the door, Monty jumped in Kensi's lap, letting barks of joy.

- "I missed you too, Monty," she said. Deeks came back with two bottles of beer and sat near her. Their shoulders barely touching. She grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. When she saw what movie was on, her eyes sparkled and she took a sip of her beer.

- "Geez Kens, Titanic again?"

- "It's in the middle," she smiled and made herself comfortable near him, almost in his arms.

- "Marty was so right. You are such a Titanic girl."

- "Shut up Deeks. Don't mention her. Ok? You invited me so be polite." He walked out of the living room and Kensi felt guilty. _What did she tell now, that made him upset? She was so comfy there, why did he move? _When he made his way back from the kitchen with a tub of Rocky Road, her smile widened. He sat next to her; she took the ice cream in her lap and watched the movie in silence. By the end of the movie, Deeks realized that Kensi was totally in his arms, sleeping and almost snoring. He smiled. She was adorable. He tried to get up and let her lie down at his couch, but she tightened her hands around him and came closer to him. Her lips were almost touching his skin, when she murmured:

- "Don't leave"

- "I am in my place, so technically, I can't leave."

- "Don't go," she whispered in her sleep. He melted at the sight of his beautiful partner, whispering those words, almost pleading in his arms.

- "I am not going anywhere, Sunshine," he brushed her hair out of her face and made himself comfortable, never leaving her from his arms. She smiled lightly at his words. Although she was asleep, she felt the warm body and the warm words, going straight in her heart.

- "I can definitely get used to this smile at my arms, he whispered before he fell asleep, holding her tight in his embrace. _Don't leave_, he thought. _Never again_.

**End of the chapter. Tell me your opinion. You liked it? Want more Densi? Tell it and I'll do it. See you in some days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am with a new chapter. Enjoy **

The next morning was awkward in the bullpen. No active cases were on and that only meant a lot of boring paperwork. But the all seemed lost in their thoughts. Deeks and Kensi were acting like nothing happened between them. As always. Their communication sucked and would always do. They were good at hiding feelings. It wasn't the first time they fell asleep together, but after he kissed her during the Sidorov case, she went away as fast as she could. They didn't talk about it after that, but it was a little bit awkward between them. That reaction made Deeks believe, that Kensi didn't feel the same. So he dropped it. He didn't want to ruin his partnership with her. But that morning, he woke up and he was alone. She left and it felt so wrong. Her absence made him feel sad and a little bit angry. And now, there she was, acting like everything was ok. If that's how she wanted to play it, this is what he would give her. This is how he was going to act from now on. Like nothing had happened. He was so tired of all of this.

Kensi was staring at her partner. He was also deep in his thoughts. As she was. She was almost desperate. She remembered of the morning on his couch. She woke up, realizing where she was. Her face on his chest, his arms around her waist. As she lifted her face to see him, she felt the desire to lock her lips with his. She wanted to feel again his soft lips in hers. She brushed some locks off his face and smiled at his sight. He seemed so peaceful and calm. Suddenly, she panicked. She couldn't be there. If he woke up and saw her staring at him, he would start mocking her and she would feel really embarrassed. She got up, trying not to wake him up. She grabbed her stuff and ran for her car. Now, she was acting like nothing happened. She was always acting like this. She saw his fake smile and the hurt in his blue eyes. She wanted to fix it, but she didn't know how. So she focused on her work. As always. Ignoring her feelings and how bad she wanted to communicate. With him.

Callen was moody, as always. No sleep for him last night. That young woman was driving him crazy. It's been two weeks since she had left and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He was sure. He saw her. He ran after her, but she was nowhere to be seen. That earned him plenty of jokes from his partner. But at the moment, he didn't care. He was going to find her. To tell her how much he needs her. He was going to confess his love. For the first time. He didn't care how embarrassed he would feel. He knew deep inside, she was feeling the same. She was a lot insecure to admit it, but he knew, that despite her terrible communication skills, she was feeling the same. He had to find her. He stood up and headed to find Nell and Eric, when for the first time he heard to the two analysts, shouting at each other.

- "I told you, I cannot find her Nell"

- "She has to be somewhere. She is not a ghost."

- "I searched every possible spot. She is not in Vegas."

- "Hetty is going to kill us, if we tell her."

- "Tell me what, Miss Jones?" Hetty appeared in the room.

- "Well…"

- "Is there a problem with the research that you had to do for me?"

- "We cannot trace her Hetty. No sign of her. GPS off. Mobile off. Bated doesn't know anything. She was supposed to stay in Vegas, but she didn't appear in LAPD or LVPD. She was off duty the past two weeks, because of the possible threat, you know. But we lost her steps yesterday. Could she be in danger?"

- "We have to find her, Miss Jones. We will find her."

- "Isn't that the job of the police, Hetty?" Callen entered the room.

- "What are you doing here Mr. Callen?"

- "Why are you so interested in her? She is not one of us and I am sure you are hiding something." Meanwhile, Kensi, Deeks and Sam came upstairs to find out what was going on.

- "Relax, G" Sam said.

- "She is here. Now I am sure. She is in LA. I saw her in that club and you called me crazy."

- "I am running the system to trace her." Eric replied.

- "The rules were to stay in Las Vegas for a month. Why to put herself in danger? She is so stubborn." Deeks said.

- "Look who is talking" Kensi laughed.

- "Ok, I got it," Eric said. A video appeared in the big screen. It was from the back side of the club. Suddenly, Marty came out, almost running, and headed for the parking lot. She was wearing a short, black dress, leaving little to the imagination. Seconds later, Callen and Sam appeared in the screen looking around.

- "That's all?" Callen asked.

- "Yeah. No sign of her anywhere else. But it will take some time." Eric responded.

- "What about her house? She mentioned she had a house in LA, too."

- "Nothing there. She didn't go home last night. No sign of her, till now."

"Back to your paperwork Agents," Hetty announced and they all left the room in frustration.

* * *

Hours passed. Callen was worried about Marty and also angry with Deeks, who was bickering nonstop after so many hours that he had to remain still in his chair and do tones of paperwork. "Shut up Deeks" he yelled and jumped out of his desk, heading for the gym. He let all his anger and frustration at the punching bag. An hour passed and he was more than worried. For sure she was in LA. But why? She had to stay in Las Vegas. Why was she putting herself in danger? On the other hand, he thought, nothing happened in the past two weeks. She was a good cop. She could take care of herself. His thoughts were interrupted, when Sam called him and told him that Nell and Eric traced the young detective. So he went quickly upstairs to learn the details. A video from traffic cams appeared.

- "She is probably going at her place," Eric said.

- "Put her neighborhood footage on screen Mr. Beale" Hetty demanded. Three minutes later, her car was parked in front of her house.

- "I'll call her," Callen whispered at Sam. She approached her door, when she heard her mobile ringing. "I thought I turned it off" she murmured and headed for the car, when a loud noise and something heavy made her fall in the ground almost unconscious.

- "What was that?" Kensi widened her eyes.

- "An explosion. Her house was trapped." Callen responded in shock.

**End of the Chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. What do you think is going to happen? Leave me a review. See you in some days guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter is here. Enjoy**

For minutes they all stayed still, in shock, staring at the screen.

- "I am going there" Callen finally managed to say.

- "LAPD and Bomb squad on their way" Eric informed the agents but they were all gone, following the leader of their team. When they arrived at the scene, everything was a mess, as LAPD officers were scanning the place and neighbors were asking nonstop for information.

- "Is she ok?" Callen asked an officer.

- "Who?"

- "The woman"

- "No one was here when we arrived, agent Callen."

- "What do you mean she is not here? Then where is she?" he yelled and tried to attack the poor man.

- "Relax G!" Sam tried to comfort his partner.

- "Guys we have a problem." Eric's voice came through the earwigs. "You have to see that."

* * *

Back in OPS they were all waiting for Eric and Nell to inform them.

- "Las Vegas PD contacted LAPD this morning to ask if Detective Smith is on a mission in LA. They had bad news." He hesitated for a moment.

- "What Eric?" Callen was now angry.

- "We had another bomb the exact same moment the other was activated. Her house in Las Vegas was also trapped."

- "They made sure she would be dead wherever she was," Deeks said.

- "This is too personal," Kensi agreed.

- "Where is she Eric?" Callen asked.

- "I am sorry guys. We cannot trace her. She left the house, but we lost her sign."

- "What about her house? It was trapped. Cameras didn't catch anything?"

- "There is a back door. No camera has access there."

- "So we know nothing," Callen sighed.

- "I probably know something," Deeks said.

- "What?"

- "Kens, you once said that Marty and I have a lot in common. Maybe we have this, too."

- "I am coming with you," she demanded.

- "Where are you going?"

- "Beach" they both replied.

* * *

At first the trip was silent.

- "What if we don't find her? She is good at hiding. She is trained and we know almost nothing about her." It was Deeks now talking.

- "We will find her, Deeks. We have to."

- "What are we gonna tell her? That she has nowhere to stay now? No home?"

- "Hetty will find her a safe house."

- "You know what I am talking about. She had a place to go back at the end of the day. Two technically. Now she has nothing."

- "She has us."

- "We don't even know her, Kens."

- "Callen does. He will help her. He cares about her. He will not leave her alone."

- "That's what you would have done?"

- "What?"

- "For me."

- "This is completely different, Deeks."

- "How?"

- "They aren't partners."

- "You don't care about me?"

- "Of course I do."

- "But we are partners."

- "Yeah," she replied.

- "Callen is lucky."

- "Why?"

- "She is not his partner."

- "You don't want me to be your partner?"

- "Of course I do, Kens. You are the best partner. You always have my back and I always have yours. But it is not enough. Not anymore. I want more. I want everything." He saw that her eyes were avoiding his gaze. "You know what? Forget it. I am so damn wrong. Fool, that I believed for a second that a perfect woman like you, would ever liked me a little," he said and get out of the car, as they had arrived. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She felt guilty. She blamed herself for not having the courage to talk and communicate her feelings.

- "Deeks wait" she ran after him.

- "No Kens. Forget it. I was so wrong. I'll be here as you want me to be. As your partner. It will be difficult to go back there again, at the beginning, but I am strong. I'll make it."

- "Deeks…" she tried to touch his face with her palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

- "Don't touch me Kens," he said softly, "It hurts. You are making this really difficult." She took her hand and remained silent, watching down at her shoes. "I am going to talk to her," he said after some moments.

- "No Deeks. I think it's better, if I talk to her. Go back. I will drive with her back in the Mission, once she is ready."

- "Ok," he nodded and left. He was defeated. He remembered his mother telling: _You can't make somebody love you, if he/she doesn't want to, Marty. _"You were so right, mom. She doesn't want to." He whispered and left.

**End of the chapter. What do you think? You asked for some Densi and who am I to disagree with you. Deeks broke my heart with those words. Tell me if you want some more. Hope you like this chapter. See you in some days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It is a long, new chapter. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

When Deeks arrived back at the Mission, Callen and Sam were there.

- "Where is she?" the team leader asked.

- "She is with Kensi now."

- "And why did you leave them alone?"

- "Go deal with Badass Blye and Kickass Smith," he chuckled. Callen and Sam rolled their eyes and smiled.

- "So where are they?" Sam asked.

- "At the beach. And now if you excuse me…" he turned and left for the shooting range.

- "What's wrong with him?" Sam wondered.

- "Kensi, obviously. Excuse me, I have to talk to Nell." With that he left for the OPS center and approached the young analyst. "Nell, can I ask you something?"

- "Sure"

- "Can you make a little investigation for me?"

- "And what investigation would that be?"

- "About Marty. About her past, you know... About past cases or anything strange you could find. Maybe our killer is hiding there. I know it is not our case, but I want to help her and LAPD doesn't give a damn. So…"

- "Ok. I'll try and I'll tell you if I find anything. Count on me," she smiled.

- "Thank you Nell," he told and left the OPS center to hit the gym with his partner.

* * *

**Back at the beach**

- "Hey" Kensi said and sat near her.

- "Hey" she replied, while playing with the sand.

- "Are you ok?"

- "I am fine"

- "Sure you are," she smiled.

- "What?"

- "You know what Deeks says when I say that I am fine?"

- "What?"

- "That I am everything else than fine. And it's ok not to be fine, Marty. You don't have to after all this."

- "I am fine, Kensi"

- "You look like hell," she noticed the scars and the wounds on her face and her hands from the fall.

- "Thanks," she let a sad smile.

- "You like this place?"

- "Yeah. The only place that makes me relax is the beach. How did you know, I'd be here?"

- "Deeks"

- "Deeks right" she smiled.

- "Why did you left?"

- "I panicked. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I couldn't handle i. I should have stayed in Vegas."

- "Well… You weren't safe in Vegas either, Marty." She looked her straight in her green eyes and for the first time, Kensi saw the young detective in pain and fear. "I am sorry but your house in Vegas was also trapped." She shook her head in disbelief and in an unexpected moment, she hugged Kensi and started crying. Moment passed and her sobs only became louder. Finally, she managed to talk.

- "I don't have a home anymore. I've got nothing."

- "We will help you. You have to stay in a safe house."

- "What have I done? What have I done to deserve such a hate? Who? Why?"

- "I cant answer, Marty. But we are trying to figure it out."

- "I didn't harm anyone (I suppose). I became a cop to help people. I wanted to give the help that I was never given. And now what? Somebody wants to kill me. It is clearly personal. Too personal. What if I did something wrong?" she cried again.

- "You are a good person, Marty. Don't blame yourself."

- "I am lost. I have nowhere to go. LAPD doesn't give a damn. Let's not talk about LVPD. I have nothing."

- "What about your family?"

- "I don't have a family."

- "What about your brother?"

- "My brother doesn't know about me. He doesn't know I exist and that's for the best. I would never put him in danger. Especially now."

- "I am sorry. I didn't know."

- "Don't be. His life is so much better without me. He has a family to take care of him and I am so glad for it."

- "You speak like you know him, but you said that…"

- "It's a long story."

- "I am always here. I know we are not best friends, but you can count on me."

- "My past is a dark place."

- "We all have our past."

- "Well…"

- "I don't want to push you, marty."

- "No. I want to talk. Maybe. I'll feel better."

- "Ok," she just nodded.

- "I was unlucky from the very first day of my life. My mom died, right after she gave birth to me. She was a fighter, but she didn't make it that day. She left a letter for me and asked the nurse to name me Marty. Father unknown. She was only 19 years old."

- "I'm sorry."

- "Don't be. I got over this a long time ago. That wasn't the toughest part of my life, unfortunately. My mother was in relationship with a much older, married man. He refused that he was the father. The day I was born, he was put in jail"

- "Oh my God."

- "He was abusive. He used to beat his wife and his son. He deserved it. After that, I was given to many foster families. Most of them used to beat the hell out of me. I was so young. I was only a child and the only thing I could thing was that it was all my fault. That I did something provocative."

- "It wasn't your fault. Believe me."

- "I know, now. I know. But I was just a kid. What harm can a little kid produce?" after a long silence she continued. "When I turned seven, I met my father."

- "Really?"

- "Yeah. I wasn't in a foster family, that period. I hoped that he could take me with him, that we could be family again. When he saw me, he looked angry and disappointed. He wanted a boy to replace his son. He thought his boy was a failure and he wanted to fix the mistake with a new son. But when he saw me and heard my name, he took out a gun and tried to shot me. He said: _Marty I hate you. _Lucky me, I could ran really fast. He got in jail again and I never heard of him. File still write father unknown,"

- "I don't know what to say."

- "Only thing that reminds me of him is my eyes."

- "You've got his eyes?"

- "I still remember his gaze," she nodded and couldn't avoid the shiver that she felt. "When I turned sixteen, I was given my mom's letter. She said she was sorry for not being in my life. She then talked about my brother like she knew him and described my father as an angel. How tender he was and how much he loved her and me. She knew he was alcoholic and abusive with his family, but she was so in love that she couldn't see that after my birth, he would do the same to her. She promised that my father would give all the love that she didn't manage to give, because of her death. They say love is blind and I totally agree. How couldn't she see how wrong was she?"

- "You said it. She was young and naïve. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

- "I was angry. I left and tried to live in my own. I was living in the streets of LA for four months, until they found me and brought me back to a new foster family. By accident, I learnt about my brother. He is a lawyer. The best," a sad smile formed in her face.

- "What's his name?"

- "Max. He is a great man. When I learnt about him, I wanted to meet him, but then I thought that he would blame me for his father position. So I decided to make him proud, although he didn't know about me. I wanted to enter the law school, but unfortunately I was not the best at school and I didn't have the money for the college. So my plans changed. I wanted to help people and get away from the place that made me feel pain and loneliness."

- "You really admire your brother, don't you?"

- "Yeah, I do. And in am really happy for him, although I miss him from my life."

- "So you left LA?"

- "Yeah. I went to Las Vegas. I took some courses at a local college and meanwhile, I worked to pay the rent and the fees. I passed all the exams and I was accepted at the police academy. After that, I attended the Las Vegas Police Department, but I missed the sun and the sea of LA. I asked for a transfer at the LAPD, but my supervisor had another idea. Liaison officer between the departments. So I accepted and the last years, I live between Las Vegas and Los Angeles."

- "Have you got a partner?"

- "No. I work alone. Mostly undercover ops. I have trust issues, you know?"

- "You are a great cop, Marty. You are so young and you achieved many things, so far."

- "You are a great agent, Kensi."

- "May I ask you something?"

- "Sure."

- "What about real life, outside of work?"

- "That's the best part."

- "How so?"

- "Loneliness is the worst part of my life, Kensi. I can't fool people about who I really am. It isn't right if you want a real relationship. So no friends. Only coworkers. Women hate me, because I am the youngest in such position. Men like me and want me naked in their beds. Let's not talk about my love life. I've never got a serious relationship."

- "Until Callen."

- "What?"

- "You and Callen. You are grate together. It is obvious that you date each other."

- "No we don't"

- "Come on, Marty. Even a blind one can see that something is in the air."

- "Callen and I don't date, Kensi. We are just having sex," she said and her hands started playing with the sand again, her eyes never leaving the ground.

- "But you want something more?"

- 'It doesn't matter, what I want."

- "Why not?"

- "Callen is independent. You know this better than me. He doesn't need someone like me in his life. He never asked me out on a date and I don't expect him to. If that's all I can give him, I'll be happy to do it."

- "But you like him a lot, right?"

- "The moment I saw him, I knew. With just one touch, he made me lose control. We came close, because of our past. I suppose you know. He is a great lover. So sweet and caring. It was difficult not to fall in love with him. He is a great man."

- "I don't know what to say, Marty."

- "Why don't you tell me about your love life?"

- "What?"

- "I mean about you and Deeks."

**End of the chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. It was a long chat between the two women and it will continue in the next chapter. Will Kensi trust Marty? See you in some days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here comes the new chapter. I am a little late this time but I hope this chapter deserves the wait. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me how you like it.**

- "What about me and Deeks?"

- "Oh girl, you can't answer my questions with questions."

- "There is nothing between me and Deeks."

- "Yeah right. Now I believe you."

- "Come on…"

- "Pure defense," she almost sang.

- "I hate you detectives."

- "Sure you are, girl"

- "I screwed up."

- "I know."

- "What? How? Wait…"

- "Relax. I am a detective, remember? My job is to detect. To read people. I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide it because your eyes are speaking the hurt and the dear that you feel."

- "Nate would love your psychological attitude."

- "Don't try to avoid the talk. You can trust me what's going on?"

- "I am terrified."

- "I can see that."

- "It is complicated."

- "Love is complicated Kensi. Don't try to deny it."

- "But we are partners."

- "And so what? Is there a person that you trust more than your partner? You care a lot about him and if I knew you better, I would say that you are totally in love with him."

- "But what if it doesn't work? It will destroy our partnership and I don't want anyone else to have my back."

- "But what it if it turns to something wonderful? Something better than a partnership? Are you willing to turn your back on your feelings and live with your fear?"

- "I don't want to lose him. I am afraid."

- "This job is hard. We go out there every day and fight for justice, putting our lives in danger. What if tomorrow or next week something happens and one of you dies? You are going to regret that you didn't have a memory of him or that you didn't have the courage to communicate your feelings. I know it is hard, but you know I am right."

- "No no."

- "Yes Kensi. I am terrified, too. But we have to face it. This is what we do. This is the job we chose and I would choose it again and again if I had to. Sometimes you dream of a normal life, but you know you can't do anything else." For moments they remained silent staring at the waves and facing the truth of Marty's words, when Kensi started crying. "I was dreaming the day that tough Kensi Blye would cry in front of me," she smiled.

- "Oh shut up. You are annoying."

- "Look at me Kensi. You can't hide from love for the rest of your life, because you are afraid."

- "When did you become such a philosopher, detective?"

- "What can I say? It's a gift," she smiled. "Now you are gonna tell me what's going on?"

- "We are really close."

- "Tell me something I don't know."

- "Well… we are running around our thing for a long time. But last year everything was so confusing, like something had changed. One day he kissed me, when I accused him for not telling what he meant. And it was real. A real kiss, not an undercover one. We were alone. Us. Not an alias. Just me and Deeks. And then this torture thing came and everything went to hell."

- "Yeah. I've heard about that op."

- "Deeks went through hell. He had to deal with his demons and I cannot blame him for wanting time alone. He came back traumatized, but stronger, tougher and ready to take our thing from where we left it. But I was and I am really afraid and our time outside of work become less and less. Not many beers or burgers, not Friday movie nights, not Saturday mornings on the beach. We still spend time together, but…"

- "But is not enough anymore, right?"

- "Yeah, I suppose. But last night, we slept together…"

- "What?" she gasped.

- "No no no. You didn't understand. Sleeping and only sleeping. On his couch. We've done this before. I mean watching movies, sleeping on each other's couch."

- "But?"

- "But this morning, I woke up and it felt so right, lying in his arms so close, listening to his heart beat."

- "Oh cute," she laughed. "Kensi Blye acts like a teenager in love."

- "You are an idiot."

- "I love you too."

- "I panicked and I left immediately and then I acted like nothing happened and I hurt him."

- "You have to figure this out."

- "I am so coward. I couldn't find the words, when he told me he wants more than a partnership. I failed him. What am I going to do?"

- "Fix this Kensi. Before you lose him. One day he will be bored and tired of the not talking situation. One day he will quit trying to make you feel the same way."

- "But I feel the same way."

- "He doesn't know that. You are telling this to me. Not to him. If you don't do something immediately, you will lose him and one day you will come here crying and telling me that he found a new girl and that you want him back."

- "But…"

- "No buts Kensi. Look straight in my eyes and tell me. You want him or not? Don't try to avoid me. Yes or no?"

- "Yes."

- "Yes what?"

- "Yes I want him."

- "Ok, I know that, but we are making progress. At least you admit it loudly to yourself."

- "What am I supposed to tell him, Marty?"

- "I know it isn't easy. I am not good at communicating, either. But take it easy. One step at a time. Talk to him like you talked to me. Simple. And don't be afraid of love. Remember that, from a friend."

- "Deeks was right."

- "What are you talking about?"

- "About Callen"

- "What about Callen?"

- "He said he is lucky."

- "Why is that?"

- "He has you. You are not his partner. Things are easy."

- "Don't start it again, Kensi."

- "Why not?"

- "Callen doesn't date cops and you know that."

- "You can change it, though."

- "No I can't and probably I'll give our situation and end before something bad happens."

- "What are you talking about? You are crazy about him."

- "He saved my life today. If he didn't call me, I would be dead now. But I cannot put him in danger. Everyone around me is in danger. I am grateful that I met him, but after that I don't know if I want anyone of you get hurt."

- "Marty, I know that all these years, you learnt to act alone both in work and in real life, but sometimes it is better to have someone watch your back."

- "I don't need protection."

- "No you don't. But we want to help you and if you don't let me or the guys do it, maybe you will regret it. We two look like each other a lot. You are tough, stubborn and you want to hide every sign that will show vulnerability or fear. And I understand it, because I act like this most of the times, but you have to realize that you don't have to do this alone."

- "Why are you guys so kind with me?"

- "You are annoying, detective, but we like you."

- "Of course you do. I am like 365 days of heaven," she pointed at herself and chuckled.

- "Oh shut up."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the OPS center.**

- "Oh my God."

- "What is it, Nell." Eric asked in concern.

- "Oh my God."

- "Nell what's going on? Oh my God. Is this what I think it is?"

- "Call Callen. We have a problem." He nodded and ran downstairs to call the team leader.

- "Nell what's going on?" Callen asked.

- 'Well, about the investigation you asked…"

- "You found something?"

- "You can say that."

- "What is it Nell?"

- "I don't think you are going to like it"

- "Spill it. What is it?"

- "We found things that are not so good."

- "Come on, Nell. Don't play with me," he said in an angry tone.

- "Ok. Almost 20 years ago, someone tried to kill Marty."

- "Who was that?"

- "Her father."

- "Oh my God." Nell hesitated for a moment, but she knew she had to do that. She locked eyes with Eric, who nodded in approval and put the picture of the man in the big screen.

- "I am sorry, Callen," she said and looked him straight in his eyes, which were now wide open at the sight of the name in front of him.

- "Gordon John Brandel," he gasped.

**This is the end of the chapter. Do you like it or not? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your opinion. See you in some days with a new chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and thanks for your lovely reviews. Keep going you make my day**

- "I think we should go back," Kensi said.

- "You can go. I'll stay."

- "You didn't understand a word from what I said, did you?"

- "I can drive you there, but I am not staying."

- "I didn't ask if you want protection or not. We are going to protect you and it's a fact."

- "You don't even have an authorization to do it."

- "Yeah, it is not, but Hetty and the rest of the team insists."

- "Look, I don't want to argue with you, but I have to go back. I have a job to do."

- "Detective Smith, don't make me drag you myself back to your car."

- "Ok ok. I don't want to deal with angry, badass Blye right now. I'm coming. But only to tell Hetty myself, that I don't need protection and that I have a job to do to earn a living."

- "We are moving you in a safe house. Let's go."

- "Pff…" she sighed.

* * *

They were all gathered in the OPS center, waiting for the two women. Callen decided that it was not the right time to talk to Deeks and Sam, but he knew that Hetty was already informed and that was making him feel angrier. How could she hide those things? And how could she play with their feelings, their lives? He was going to talk to her, but first of all he had to talk to that woman who thought that she could fool him, who thought that she could play with his emotions and use him like that.

- "Nell, trace Kensi's phone. I have to talk to her."

- "Why do you want to talk to Kensi," Deeks asked confused.

- "Not Kensi. Marty. Or what the hell her name is," he yelled. "TRACE HER CELL NOW." She simply nodded. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Nobody wanted to.

- "Actually Callen…"

- "What is it, Nell?"

- "They appear to be in the building."

- "That means they are here," he said and the doors opened to show the two agents.

- "Hey guys, I am back from hell. You missed me?" she tried to joke, but when she saw Callen running to her, her eyes filled with terror. He grasped her wrist and started to drive her downstairs. "You probably missed me a lot G. You don't have to drag me out of there like this," she let a nervous laugh.

- "Stop being an idiot and come with me," he yelled.

- "We are in your working place. You have to wait, till we get home," she joked again.

- "Shut up and follow me," he shouted. She stopped in the middle of the Mission building, denying moving like a 7 year old kid.

- "I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what's wrong here or leave me alone," she demanded. People were gathered in the balcony, staring at them. He tightened his grasp and she groaned. "You hurt me. What are you doing?"

- "You tell me. What are you doing?"

- "What do you mean?"

- "You approached me in purpose. To find Deeks."

- "I don't know what you are talking about."

- "You know exactly what I am talking about. STOP acting and tell me who you are."

- "You know who I am."

- "Do I?" he said in frustration and turned to leave the building. She grabbed his wrist to stop him, but she pushed her away from him.

- "Wait Callen, she said, but he didn't stop walking away. "It was not only sex for me," she yelled and that appeared to shock him enough. He turned back.

- "Shut up," he yelled. "Detective Smith," he let a sarcastic, bitter smile.

- "I don't care if anyone in here hears me. You have to believe me. I didn't know when I saw you. If I knew, I wouldn't even think to start something with you. But I don't regret those nights. I fell in love with you," she almost whispered ashamed.

- "Don't you dare tell that again."

- "It's true."

- "How many times do I have to tell you to shut your mouth up?"

- "Make me," she challenged him, but he was not in the mood.

- "Everything was a lie. I trusted you and you were fake. I bet your foster home story was well organized with Hetty's association."

- "You are insane. You don't know what you are saying. EVERYTHING I said was completely true."

- "Sure it was."

- "I changed more foster homes than you and don't you dare question this again," she said angrily. He was more than frustrated. He couldn't see clear anymore and his next move was one that he would always regret. He raised his hand ready to slap her. "Slap me. Now you became this kind of man. Come on. You are so far the only man in my life that hasn't beat me, yet. What are you waiting for?" she started crying. It was a weakness that she usually chose not to show, but she couldn't help it. He regretted it from the first moment, but he was stubborn enough to admit it. He turned to leave, avoiding making eye contact with his team. Everyone was shocked, although most of them didn't know what that was about. Marty remained still, tears falling from her eyes, staring at the entrance, waiting for him to come back, to hug her and tell her that he is sorry. She knew it was her fault, but one day her feelings were hard to avoid. Suddenly, the lights turned off, she felt dizzy and her knees couldn't hold her anymore. She fell on the ground. Alone again.

**It was a small chapter but I am sorry. Hope you like it. More action in the next chapter. Excuse my mistakes. Review and tell me what you think. See you soon with the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

- **Hey I am back. Sorry for being late. College has just started and I am really busy. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review**

- "_You approached me in purpose to find Deeks," Callen yelled. What is that supposed to mean? _Kensi thought, while turning to face her partner who was obviously thinking the same thing. He was confused. _What the hell was that? Why Marty and Callen are arguing for me? I don't believe that man's attitude. This is not a way to behave to a woman. And what? Does Callen think that she has a crush on me or something? No no no. This is so wrong. How can't he see that she is crazy about him? _His attention was caught by the movement of the agent's hand. _What now? He is going to hit her? I cannot let that happen_, Deeks thought and headed for the stairs, when Kensi grabbed his wrist. That was enough to stop him and turn his attention at the young detective, who was now yelling at Callen. _This girl has guts_, he thought and then he saw silent tears falling from her green eyes, before collapsing on the floor. Before he had time to react, Kensi was already downstairs approaching Marty.

- "Hey hey…Marty." Silence, nothing. "Hey Marty open your eyes and stay with me. Marty!" she started shaking her. Her reply was a long groan that brought relief to the female agent. "Are you ok?"

- "I am fine." Kensi and Deeks sent her a glare. "I mean I'm good."

- "You will be good when you eat something and a doctor comes to check you," Deeks said.

- "I don't need your help."

- "I didn't ask your opinion."

- "Yeah yeah big brother," she rolled her eyes dramatically and as the realization hit her, she shut her mouth and stared at her feet.

- "Keep acting like a stubborn five year old if you want, but I'll feed you myself if I have to," he insisted.

- "FINE!" she pouted. Kensi was enjoying the interaction between those two, but she was still bothered by Callen's previous statement about Deeks and the fact that Nell and Eric didn't look confused at all. Something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was going to find soon, though. They moved her on a couch and Deeks went out to grab lunch for all.

- "How do you feel Ms. Smith?" Hetty asked.

- "I'll be good. Thank you."

- "You feel dizzy later, my dear?"

- "No just this morning."

- "Maybe from the explosion and the pressure," Kensi mentioned.

- "Yeah," she whispered after thinking the morning events.

- "You are going in a safe house, until we find out who is trying to harm you Ms Smith."

- "You are not authorized to help me, Hetty. I can't accept your offer. I don't even have ties with NCIS."

- "Yes you have, Detective. And it was not an offer. It was a request." Before she had to respond her phone rang.

- "It's Smith…Hello sir…Yes I am fine…Yes…But sir someone tried to kill me today again…Yes I understand…When?...How long is going to last?...Ok. I'll be there soon…Bye."

- "What was that?" Kensi asked.

- "That was my boss from LAPD."

- "And?"

- "And I am going undercover tonight."

- "What? He can't do that."

- "I think he just did."

- "But you can't go. Hetty do something here."

- "I am afraid I can't Ms Blye."

- "It's ok. I'll be fine. It is what I do. They've already created an alias. I'm going in tonight."

- "Ms Jones will check your background. We don't want this mission to be compromised because there is lack of evidence in your ID."

- "Thank you Hetty. I have to go."

- "Miss Smith you are not going in alone."

- "Yes I am."

- "No you are not."

- "It's only a week."

- "That's why I am sending agent Callen to keep an eye on you."

- "I don't need a bodyguard Hetty and you are not even allowed to do that."

- "We will be careful and Mr. Callen will keep a distance."

- "But…"

- "No buts, detective. As soon as you have the details of the operation call me."

- "Fine. But I have to go now."

- "Be careful," Kensi said and gave her a hug.

- "I'll be. Excuse me now. I have to talk to Nell for a moment," she said and went upstairs. "Hey Nell can you do me a favor?"

- "What favor?"

- "Can you keep something for me?"

- "Ok." She gave her an envelope with no sign of a name on it.

- "If something goes wrong…I mean if something happens to me, I would like to give this to Deeks and say that I am sorry."

- "You should be," she said coldly and took the envelope.

- "Thank you Nell."

* * *

Half an hour later, Marty was gone and everything was back in the old routine. When Deeks came back, he was more than frustrated to find out that the detective was gone.

- "Kensi, what do you mean she left?"

- "I mean her boss called and she left."

- "And what did Hetty do?"

- "There was nothing to do. She has to go undercover."

- "Undercover? Under that circumstances? What are they thinking?"

- "I suppose the same shit they were thinking when they sent YOU undercover."

- "That was completely different. I was not in danger and my life was not threatened."

- "Of course you were in danger," she yelled.

- "We are not talking about me here. We are talking about Marty. Bates is going to deal with me this time," he said when Callen entered the building.

- "What is going on with Marty?" he asked.

- "Look who is asking." Deeks said sarcastically.

- "What happened?"

- "You care?"

- "Deeks drop it now. You don't know what happened."

- "You are right. I don't know what happened, but I know that I would never be the kind of man you became."

- "It's none of your business."

- "Of course it is. How dare you raise a hand to a woman? Whatever she did you have no right to behave like that. No woman deserves such a treatment," he yelled. Their eyes were on fire. They were ready to attack to each other, when Hetty entered the conversation.

- "Gentlemen, please. What happened, happened. We can't fix the past but we can fix things in the future. Miss Smith went undercover alone and I decided that we are going to help her. So Mr. Callen you are going to keep an eye on her. It is a new LAPD operation. As long as we have the details you are going in to help her."

- "Why me? Deeks is LAPD . He can go and be her knight in the shining armor."

- "Yes Hetty. I'll go. I will protect her in contrast with some other agents that have guts only to hit her."

- "Enough Gentlemen. I said Callen is going in and this is the end of the conversation. Now all of you go up in OPS. Eric and Nell will debrief you on the case."

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was ready to go home, as no cases existed. Callen was already outside of Marty's cover house and Sam left early to meet his family. Kensi and Deeks were the last to leave.

- "Hey Deeks"

- "Yeah…"

- "It was really nice. I mean what you did for Marty."

- "I'd do it for every woman. Not only for Marty. Callen was such a jerk. I've never seen him like that."

- "Yeah that's true. Would you like to grab some drinks partner?" she offered.

- "I don't think so."

- "If you are in no mood for a bar, I have a six pack in my fridge. We can order some takeout in my place. What do you think?"

- "Kensi I am sorry. I'm really tired. I think I'm going home."

- "Yeah, I understand," she said disappointed.

- "Goodnight Kens," he said and left her back alone and heartbroken.

- "Goodnight Deeks."

**End of the chapter. Hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. See you soon with a new chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back. I am terribly sorry that I wasn't around for some time. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Four days later, Marty had the job done. It was supposed to take a week, but she managed to end it really quickly. Part of her wanted to complete this as soon as possible and get back to Las Vegas. End this liaison position and leave LA back for real. Another evil part of her enjoyed this operation. She had Callen watching her back, even if it was for just a few days. And it felt food. Protecting her, even if she didn't need it.

* * *

Thursday morning, she walked into her boss's office. She was ready to ask for a resignation, -things with Callen didn't seem to work after her secret had been revealed- when Lt. Bates asked her the question. No not question. It was a statement. I want you to join LAPD permanently. It was a bomb that dropped right in front of her. No one ever wanted her in a team. "I've talked with your boss in LVPD and he agreed to let you go if you want to," he said next. But she didn't respond. This was what she always wanted. Return back to Los Angeles and be a detective. Just like the man that gave her motivation. But now, that the offer was there, she couldn't say yes. She gave her time to think about it and immediately she knew what she wanted to do. To discuss it with a very specific agent.

* * *

She hesitated for some moments, but she decided to call him and arrange a meeting. At first, he didn't answer and then he refused to meet her. That was the respond she expected and it was all she needed to make her decision. It would be better if she went away. Pretend that she never met him and get back to her old life. But then he called her and that was enough to make her smile. He arranged to meet her at her favorite café down her old neighborhood and near the beach.

His behavior was cold, but his eyes were full of concern for her. She was everything he ever wanted. In front of him. Laughing loudly with the waiter who knew exactly her morning order. Breakfast and milk. And this laugh was the best song he ever heard. Immediately, he wanted to give her the speech that he and Sam gave to Deeks some years back, about changing routines. But how could he? When her eyes were sparkling like a little child when she saw her donuts and the enormous glass of milk. Then, the thought of Deeks hit him and the anger came back. He was feeling betrayed. Deep inside, he knew that she didn't do it on purpose when they met at that damn bar. But he just wanted her to trust him.

She wanted to talk to him about something, but from the moment they met she hadn't said a word. She was too busy devouring her sweets like a five year old. Someone would probably find her disgusting with all this powder sugar all over her face, but not him. She was kinda cute if he had to admit it. He started observing her. She dint look a lot like Deeks. Just in the colors. Fair skin, blond hair, light colored eyes and wide smile. However, they look a lot like in the character field. They were joking all the time, making people think that they can't be serious. But they were both damn good cops and he suspected that the behavior of theirs had nothing to do with the genes they share from their father. They chose not to grow up. They put on that façade to hide the hurt and pain they faced us children. They became the clowns of their teams; they remained innocent five year olds, because someone stole their childhood. He had tough early years himself, but he would never understand how someone, especially a woman, can cope with all the things, which he read on her file, and still be cheerful and caring.

His thoughts were interrupted, when she started talking about the reason she wanted to meet him. And by talking he meant nonstop. She was, at first, full of excitement but then she told him that she would leave if he didn't want her nearby. After all that happened between them, she was ready to go back to her old life in Las Vegas, but then Bates made her that offer and she wanted that position. He could see that in her eyes and he was proud of her. She was so young and she had already managed to be here and she was ready to sacrifice her wants, just to please him. But that was the problem. He wanted her here. In his life. Just not like that. He didn't want any more lies and secrets. Deeks was in his team and he deserved to know. He couldn't work with him like that. He couldn't look at his eyes, knowing, and betray him in this way. That's what he told her and she appeared to understand, but at the same time she seemed hurt. She loved Deeks, but she didn't want to bring more problems or trouble in his life. _Oh god this girl is so insecure, _he thought and forced her to agree.

* * *

It was still early. She would catch Deeks before work. She sent him a message to meet her at a park near OPS in half an hour and when she stand to leave the little café, Callen laughed and with a gentle gesture he wiped the powder from her cheeks. She smiled shyly and that was enough to melt his heart. She left, knowing that finally, maybe everything would be ok. But fate had other plans. Well, maybe not fate, but a very certain bad guy. She parked her car and headed for the spot that they were supposed to meet, when she saw a man. A very known man, grinning and pointing a gun at her brother's head.

**End of chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. What is going to happen next? Stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and let me know your opinion.**

- "LAPD don't move," she yelled, drawing the man's attention. Who immediately grabbed Deeks and aimed a gun at his right temple.

- "Detective Smith! How nice of you to join us," he smiled evilly.

- "Drop your weapon David," she said with pure determination in her voice, trying to hide her fear.

- "What a pity, you are not LAPD. You cannot even arrest me." His sarcasm was obvious.

- "I have to inform you that I became LAPD this morning. So not only I can arrest you, but also kill you. Now leave him and drop your weapon." Deeks remained silent trying to connect the facts. How this woman knew the man from Deeks' past?

- "This piece of shit destroyed my brothers' life."

- "He was not your brother David," she yelled.

- "And then YOU. He was release from that bloody cell and you managed to send him back there."

- HE TRIED TO KILL ME. He deserved it," she said coldly, trying to push away the memories. Deeks' eyes were now wide open. His own father tried to kill not only him and his mother but also another woman.

- You two Brandels ruined my brother's life."

- "I AM NOT A BRANDEL," both Marty and Deeks yelled at the same time.

- "Oh how cute. Brother and sister synchronized." Marty could easily understand the battle in her brother's eyes as realization hit him. His face full of anger, hurt and a hint of disbelief. She was silently pleading him to forgive her, but she was the one responsible for this situation and she had to be the one to end it.

- "It's over David. Drop your weapon or you are going to meet your old buddy in hell," she said as she saw him losing his temper, trembling and making his hand shake.

- "No it's not. You are going to die," he said to Deeks. "And you (pointing at Marty) are going to regret every moment of your life from now on even if you kill me. I'll take your brother just like you took mine."

- "Gordon was not your brother. Just an alcoholic buddy of yours, who didn't give a shit for his wife or son. Not even for his girlfriend, not even for you."

- "LIAR," he yelled.

- "You know I am not. Now give me your gun. You don't want to kill a law enforcement officer."

- "Yes I want. You were really lucky both the first and the second time. I was so close at killing you and you manage to survive both times. So I changed my plan. I want you to survive and die from pain and regret for his death. I'll take whatever you care about. First him and then that bastard agent you call your boyfriend," he said and tightened his grip.

- "What makes you believe that you will come out of this alive?"

- "Who says I'm working alone?"

- "Leave him alone. You have me now. Let him go and kill me instead."

- "No Marty," Deeks yelled.

- "Oh how heartbreaking. Little sister sacrifices her life for her brother."

- "Hurt him and I'll end you. Hurt him and this will be your last day on earth. You have 20 seconds to surrender. Then I'll shoot you right between your eyes."

- "You are going to shoot me? Ha ha ha. And maybe hurt his pretty face? I doubt it."

- "You are terrified. You can't even hold your weapon steadily."

- "Yes I can. She said as the bullet left her gun to land in David's face and made him fall on the ground taking Deeks with him. There in the middle of the road David Paulson was dead and her brother, Marty Deeks, was alive. He stood up and approached her a few meters away from the dead body.

- "You became LAPD?"

- "After all these, that's what you want to ask me?"

- "You became LAPD?"

- "Ok. Fair enough. They offered me a job. I'll think of it and maybe accept it."

- "Was that true?"

- "What?"

- "Did Gordon try to kill you?"

- "Unfortunately yes. He was expecting a new son you know. I was a disappointment, so he tried to get rid of me."

- "So you are… I mean you are my…?"

- "I didn't want you to learn like this. I am so sorry," she turned her face away, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "So sorry," she mumbled.

- "Your eyes…" he whispered and cupped her cheek with his palm. Yes he was angry. He wanted answers, but she saved his life from that son of a bitch. All the others could wait now. He was thankful.

- "Copy paste right?" she let a sad, shy smile.

- "No. Your eyes are kind and sweet and caring. Not evil. Not drunk. Just this color…"

- "Brings back memories?"

- "Yeah I suppose," he said and their eyes met then. She saw how much pain and anger she caused and she felt the guilt consuming her. She shouldn't have come to LA. She messed his life and brought pain that she couldn't take back now. Now he was going to hate her and that was worse than not knowing at all about her. She couldn't handle watching his eyes fighting like stormy blue oceans. She took her eyes from him, looking away. They were standing in the middle of the road when a black van started speeding and moving against them. That was when they both froze, watching it threatening their lives. She was the first to react and yell his name, pushing him away and dropping him on the nearest pavement. But the reaction wasn't fast enough to save her too. Seconds later the vehicle hit her with force, letting her unconscious on the ground.

**End of the chapter guys. It was kind of small but I hope you like it. Tell me your opinion. A few chapters left and I am going to end this story. Review review review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Deeks' world fell apart, the moment he saw the black van, hitting the young detective and leaving her unconscious on the road. Finding the strength to get off the ground, he ran at her direction, hoping it wasn't too late, but the sight in front of him was more than he could handle. Falling on his knees, he tried to control himself and do what he had to do. But it was all too much. In few hours he came close to death two times and he earned a sister. He didn't have the courage to check for a pulse, because if he couldn't find one, that would only mean one thing. That he failed to save her, but most importantly that he was responsible for her state. Immediately, anger came to join the feeling of guilt and desperation that he was facing. That bastard had a partner. He made sure that even if he couldn't come out of that alive, someone else would be there to finish his job. Collecting his thoughts and emotions, he realized that he hadn't even called for help. Dialing 911, he asked for help as soon as possible and then he made contact with Eric and OPS. He wasn't even capable of transmitting the news. He just asked for his team. The three agents came on foot even earlier than the ambulance.

- "Deeks what happened?" Kensi asked when she saw blood all over his shirt. Words never came, but as his gaze met the two bodies, everything became clearer.

- "Deeks is she…?" Callen couldn't even try to finish the sentence.

- "I don't… I don't know. I called 911." Sam kneeled near Deeks and put his fingers on her pulse point.

- "She is alive," he said and relief rushed through their veins. "But her pulse is weak." As the ambulance arrived, Deeks tried to convince them to let him drive with her but Callen didn't allow him to.

- "Hetty wants us back. We are going to the hospital as soon as we talk to her," he said and they all left the crime scene speechless in order to meet their operations manager back in OPS.

* * *

- "Mr. Deeks please change your shirt and then join us so we can start," Hetty said.

- "There is no time Hetty. Someone out there tried to kill us today. She saved my life twice and not only I didn't have time to thank her, but maybe I would never have the opportunity, because that psycho has a partner.

- "Ok Mr. Deeks. Let's start with what we know. Ms Jones, please."

- "Dead guy is David Paulson, 55 years old. Drug addict, alcoholic and with a long prison record. He was…"

- "He was Gordon Brandel's friend," Deeks interrupted. "He admitted he was after her before she killed him."

- "But why?" Kensi asked.

- "Because she is my sister."

- "What?" Kensi and Sam gasped.

- "Well, I assume the rest of you knew as I can't detect surprise," he smiled bitterly.

- "Miss Jones, please open the file MS1989 with password 3cb28hkM2S1989." As she unlocked the folder, several photos popped up including a very young Marty Smith, even some more of her mother. She was a really beautiful young girl who looked awfully a lot like their young detective. "This was Anne Smith... she was 19 when she gave birth to a little girl. She unfortunately died the day Miss Smith was born."

- "So all the things she said were true," Kensi said in awe.

- "What are you talking about?" Deeks asked.

- "She told me her story when we were at the beach. She even told me her brother is a lawyer named Max. How couldn't I see the signs?"

- "Hey it's not your fault. She didn't want to give any signs. That's why."

- "Miss Smith went to an orphanage some days later. Her father couldn't take care of her, not only because he refused to be the man that got Anne pregnant, but also because he went to prison the day she was born."

- "She was born the day I shot my father?"

- "Indeed Mr. Deeks."

- "Bad (or good?) luck."

- "She had a tough time as a child. She was never adopted mostly because of her background. A few years later Gordon Brandel found her and tried to kill her. That led him to another trip in prison. I am afraid that was what forced David Paulson to hunt her for revenge."

- "That why you treat her like a piece of shit?" it was more a statement than a question. "Because you realized she is my sister?" he attacked Callen verbally.

- "Deeks I am sorry… it was just…"

- "You should be sorry," he yelled. "Because after all this is over, we are going to talk."

- "Gentlemen, I don't think this is the right time or place to solve your differences."

- "As for you Hetty? There is NO excuse. She wouldn't be here if I knew."

- "It was her decision Mr. Deeks. She didn't want to reschedule your life or cause you trouble, until that case occurred almost two months ago."

- "And look where it brought us," he said sarcastically.

- "I understand that you are pissed, my dear, but your sister would have liked to find that son of a bitch."

- "SHE is not dead Hetty. Stop talking and acting like she is."

- "What about the van?" Kensi asked, trying to change the subject.

- "Stolen. We are running a Kaleidoscope search this moment. As soon as we have results we will inform you," Eric replied. Hetty's phone rang and I was obvious enough that the call was from the hospital that Marty was brought in.

- "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye you can pay a visit to the hospital. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna you can go to the crime scene."

- "No Hetty. I'll go with Deeks. Please," Callen said.

- "Please? I think this is the first time I hear you pleading G," Sam joked. "She is kind of a girl."

- "Ok. Mr. Callen, go with Mr. Deeks. Ms Blye, you are with Mr. Hanna."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital without exchanging a single word and headed for the information desk.

- "Excuse me, we are here for Detective Smith," Deeks said.

- "And you are?"

- "Detective Deeks, LAPD and Agent Callen, NCIS. I am her brother. Could you tell us how is she?"

- "She is still in surgery, but I can call the doctor that made the tests on her. Is that ok?"

- "Yes please," the two men replied.

- "Please again Callen? In one day? You surprise me."

- "I care about her. Ok?"

- "I figured."

- "Gentlemen, I am Doctor Stevens. Detective Smith is in surgery in critical condition. I am not going to lie; it will be a long night. She is already there two hours. She came in with multiple injuries, but we will be able to talk after the doctor in charge will finish the operation."

- "Thank you, Doctor."

- "You must be her brother Detective Deeks."

- "Yes I am. This is Agent Callen."

- "The father?"

- "Excuse me?"

- "Are you the father?"

- "No no…I mean…Yes I am older than her. Really older…But no I'm not that old to…be her father," he was babbling nervously.

- "Ha ha," the doctor laughed. "No you misunderstood me, agent Callen. I don't mean Detective Smith's father. I mean the father of her child."

- "What?"

**That is the end of the chapter. It was not exactly what I wanted to write but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. Thank you for your encouraging reviews. Don't forget to tell me your opinion about this chapter. See you in some days.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am back with a new chapter. Hope you like it. Review in the end. Until then enjoy.**

Sam and Kensi had just got back without a clue, when Nell found a hint on the black van.

- "David Paulson had a son. Guess what guys," she said almost excited.

- "Facial rec. found he was the one driving the car?" Sam asked.

- "Not only. Jack Paulson was trained as a Marine Sniper."

- "He is the guy from the bar that shot her?" Kensi asked.

- "Probably," she responded.

- "So it is a NCIS case now?"

- "Well, kind of. They kicked him out when he started doing drugs and alcohol and causing problems."

- "You found him, Nell?"

- "Van is abandoned in a parking downtown. Surveillance caught him getting out of it. First mistake."

- "So where is he now?"

- "Bar downtown. Address on your phones."

- "Let's bring him in for interrogation," Sam said.

- "Let's end this," Kensi agreed.

- "Guys? Should I call Callen and Deeks?"

- "No," they both replied.

* * *

**Back in the hospital**

- "I assume you don't know she is pregnant," Doctor Stevens said.

- "You got my sister pregnant?" Deeks asked in shock.

- "How long is she?" Callen asked ignoring the detective.

- "She is almost 8 weeks. We will be able to tell exactly after some exams."

- "I met her 8 weeks ago."

- "You got my sister pregnant the first time you met her?"

- "She didn't tell me anything when she found out. I will kill her when she wakes up."

- "No I'll kill YOU. You got her pregnant. How irresponsible are you? Don't you know than condoms exist?"

- "Don't go all big brother on me."

- "Well sorry but I am her brother."

- "Oh please," he laughed. "You didn't even know you had a sister a few hours ago."

- "Gentlemen excuse me for interrupting this really amusing conversation but I don't think that Miss Smith was aware of her situation."

- "Why do you say that, doctor?" Deeks asked.

- "Well, firstly, I don't think she would get herself in a dangerous situation, if she knew."

- "That's right. She also wouldn't smoke or drink in that op last week," Callen agreed.

- "Is there a secondly?" Deeks asked.

- "Actually it is something not really good agents."

- "What is it?" Deeks insisted.

- "I read her medical files and I found something, I wish I never did."

- "What?" Callen was now getting angry with the doctor's hesitance.

- "Miss Smith was pregnant before. She miscarried and doctors said that it was impossible for her young body to bring a baby in life. After that she was said that she couldn't get pregnant again. The chances were really small."

- "How old was she?" Deeks asked.

- "She was 14."

- "Oh my God."

- "She was sexually abused by a man in the foster family that she was at that period."

- "Sick bastard."

- "I know you are worried about her, but I can't tell you anything right now. We have to wait for the doctor running the surgery. Its gonna be a long night gentlemen. I am not going to lie to you. I am sorry to tell you this, but the child has not many chances. If we lose the baby, she may not be able to become a mother again. Right now we will try to save one of them."

- "Thank you doctor," they said and sat on a bench in the waiting room.

* * *

Hours passed and they had no news. They say that no news is good news, but Callen had almost lost hope. When an angry and helpless Deeks stood up and headed for the bathroom, Kensi entered the waiting room.

- "Hey Callen."

- "Hey."

- "How is she?"

- "I don't know. We are here almost seven hours and they don't tell us anything. For God's shake she is pregnant. I may have a chance to become a father."

- "She is strong. She will make it."

- "What about the van?"

- "We found him. The man that did this. Sam is with him. I know you want to go and kill him Callen, but trust me Marty will need you when she wakes up."

- "Thanks."

- "You know where Deeks is?"

- "Bathroom."

- "Thanks."

* * *

- "Hey," she said approaching from the back. He had his hands on each side of the sink, head down, staring at the floor.

- "Hey," he said not turning to face her.

- "Callen said Marty is pregnant. You gonna be uncle Marty soon," she smiled. He turned at her and smiled sadly too. "She is going to make it Deeks. She is a fighter."

- "She is bad, Kens. This is all my fault."

- "No no. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. David and Jack Paulson were the ones to blame."

- "Jack was involved?"

- "Unfortunately yes. He was driving the van and he was the sniper that shot her in that bar."

- "Still my fault. She is in there because of me. She saved my life twice today and I couldn't even thank her for that. I should be the one there."

- "Deeks stop. Don't do that. She will wake up soon and she will need her brother."

- "If she doesn't hate me. Not that I would blame her."

- "She doesn't hate you. On the contrary. She loves you. She admires you."

- "I am going to kill this guy," he yelled.

- "Deeks, calm down. Please."

- "I really want to punch something. Something to break. They are in there for more than 7 fucking hours, not giving us a clue."

- "Punch me. Come on Deeks. Do something," she said as she grabbed his wrists in the air trying to calm his frustration. He was angry and he was pacing up and down and she was there, daring him to do something. And he did. He cupped her face and kissed her hard with anger, passion and hunger of years. Like he never did before. At first she couldn't move. Eyes widened and hands dropped by her side. But as her back made contact with the cold wall with pressure, she let her emotions conquer her and kissed him back with equal passion. But then her walls came back stubbornly, ruining the moment, forcing her to push him away. "I am sorry. I can't," she said and ran out of the room; leaving him stunned in his position, hand on his lips, tasting her sweet lipstick flavor, wanting more.

**End of chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. I will be back soon with a new chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am back. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I am not really happy with this chapter but I didn't want you to wait anymore. Enjoy and review.**

He was standing there forever. He didn't know how long, but it seemed like an eternity. However, an eternity couldn't be enough to make him forget that kiss. For sure, it wasn't the right time to do it, but he couldn't erase the feeling of pure joy, when she responded, even if it was for some seconds only. And then, she ran. Like always. And the happiness was replaced with anger. Anger directed more to himself than to her. He let that happen. He kissed her. He felt the passion conquer his body. He told her days before that he would stay a good partner, nothing more. And what had he just done? He ruined everything in one single moment, because he needed her. Because his stupid mind had let his heart control his actions for a second time. And for a second time, he kissed her, like he meant it. Like he dreamt it so many times. And now what? How would he manage to look at her? How would he manage to work with her again without being awkward? His thoughts were interrupted when realization hit him. He was in a hospital, waiting for a doctor to tell him about a surgery that was taking hours to finish. He left the restroom and headed back to Callen and the waiting room.

- "Hey," Callen said.

- "Where is Kensi?"

- "She said something incoherent about Sam wanting her in the boathouse and left." As he was ready to respond, a doctor came out of the emergency area.

- "Are you here for Miss Smith?"

- "Yes is she ok?"

- "It was a difficult surgery. As a doctor I can't believe in these things, but I have to say that it was a miracle that we managed to save them both."

- "Oh thank God," Deeks said and hugged Callen.

- "When she came in, both she and the baby were barely breathing. She was lucky that she wasn't facing the car, when it hit her or she would have never made it. I am not gonna lie. We almost lost them in there. Her heart stop beating twice on the table and you know damn well that the baby cannot survive without her in such an early stage of the pregnancy. She has a cracked rib and both her legs broken. She will need time to heal and I have to tell you that she is not out of the woods for now. But let me tell you that, gentlemen. She is one hell of a fighter and I believe that both she and the child would be just fine. She is in a coma for now. She need to rest, but she will wake up when she is ready."

- "Can we see her?"

- "I am sorry, Gentlemen. Visiting hours are over. So no until tomorrow."

- "Thank you doctor for what you've done."

* * *

They both left the hospital and went back to Ops, where Deeks was greeted by Nell.

- "Hey Deeks, I have something for you."

- "Oh Nell, you know my birthday is still far away, right?"

- "Deeks it is not a present."

- "Oh ok. Then what is it?"

- "It is something Marty left for you. She told me I would know when the right time would be to give it to you."

- "Are you sure?"

- "She is in a hospital. She is in a coma and you don't know if she is going to wake up. So I don't want to wait and see if she is going to die to give it to you. It is not fair."

- "Ok."

- "She gave it to me before that assignment she went with Callen. It was right after we realized your relation that she and Callen had that fight," she said and gave him the brown folder.

- "Thank you, Nell."

- "Take care and don't blame yourself, Deeks."

- "Goodnight."

- "Goodnight."

* * *

He avoided Kensi and the rest of the team and left the Mission. He was driving around the city for almost all night, glancing once in a while at the brown folder on his passenger seat. When he reached a dark, isolated part of the beach, he parked his car, grabbed the secret letter, took off his shoes and sat down on the sand. It was a chilly night, but he didn't care, although he was wearing just a t shirt. He faced life and death, hope and devastation within moments of a day, while a normal man needs a whole life for these feelings. He slowly opened the little present, (or so he liked to call it) that Nell gave him. Many pieces of paper appeared, written with her messy handwriting. He smiled. It was probably a letter for him. But another thing caught his eye. A little heart shaped pendant with a gold chain, like one of those with the little photos inside. And he wasn't wrong. He opened it to find two tiny pictures. One of her young self. Little Marty Smith smiling a toothless smile on the camera. And what the hell? One of him. A no more than six years old Marty Deeks actually smiling for a school photo album. He had that exact photo on his desk drawer. He hold the little necklace like a precious something and cried for two kids that grew up too soon. Two kid that he wished they had met under completely different circumstances. And then he opened the letter.

_"__Dear Marty…" _he read…

**That is the end of the chapter. It is not exactly what I wanted to eight and I am not completely satisfied but I have some good (I think) ideas for the next chapters. I know that it is too small but I didn't want to include the letter in it because it is kind of big. I will come back soon with the letter. Please review and tell me your opinion.**


End file.
